The Two Twisted Timelines
by Shinobi420
Summary: Two years after the Fourth Great Ninja War, there are things that Sasuke was looking forward to: wandering the world in search of redemption, investigating a planetary threat, but mysteriously ending up in an alternate reality where another version of Naruto being raised by the Sannin isn't one of them [Sasuke-centric, a Canon/AU crossover spin-off to "Son of the Sannin"].
1. A Place Called Home

**Disclaimer: we do not own Naruto.**

**Note from the Authors: this story is now a collaborative project, written by two individuals, Shinobi420, the original one, and newcomer Animephilosopher1. We have permission from the author of 'Son of the Sannin' to write this parody. Warning: you will be SPOILED if you haven't finished Naruto up to episode 488, and we suggest you read the first 25 chapters of 'Son of the Sannin' so you won't get lost when you read this story. Also, the version of the Sasuke that is integrated in this story is age 19, from the point of his own novel Sasuke Shinden: Book of Sunrise, setting after the film "The Last."**

**We would like to thank Ander Arias, abc27, DryBonesKing, ShadowofheartsXIII, ShikoPath0227, and Zacchaeus for be the original inspiration behind this story. Alongside Psycho G for new inspiration for this story.**

**This is Shinobi420's first attempt at fanfiction, and following some highly detailed suggestions towards the writing, scenes and characterizations from a review by Animephilosopher1, an invitation to collaborate was made.**

**P.S. to avoid confusion, Son of the Sannin's Sasuke will be underlined, or referred to as "younger-Sasuke." While the inserted canon-Sasuke will be addressed as "Rinne-Sasuke" or "older/elder Sasuke" depending on the context.**

**Edited: 8/3/2019**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

A Place Called "Home"

_Or_

_Where in Kami's Name Am I?_

_Hokage's Tower_

"What is it Jiraiya?" within the centre of the room, Tsunade questioned her husband. Jiraiya, the Gama-sennin, adored writer, husband of Tsunade and Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure stood adjacent to his desk, facing the window. Smiling at hearing her voice, he turned away from the reassuring view of his village, to meet the question with a serious look on his face.

"Tsunade-hime, I've believed that some changes need to come in the shinobi world. Crucial ones that can be done for the good of all, to create respect and appreciation between them."

A look of concern formed on Tsunade face._ 'This is unlike him,' _she thought. '_The position of Hokage has forced him to grow even more responsible since he took the hat, but this seems even greater. What could be so important now?'_

Stepping forward, their bond left no need for words to convey her desire for him to share this idea.

"I came to realize that I shouldn't always depend on old, traditional measures to create such progress. I have to learn to adapt and experiment with new possibilities. Otherwise, changes in the established quo won't evolve. That is why I need your guidance, Tsunade-hime. And that's why I invited you here," Jiraiya continued.

"Well, tell me. Spit it out!" Tsunade demanded, ready to give any aid for such progress she could make, and glad to support it is reasonable and responsible changes could be made.

"Alright," the smiling sage replied. Jiraiya took a few steps back to his desk, reaching inside a draw to remove a file, filled to the brim with a thick manuscript.

"Here it is."

Holding it up, the title was clear to see in the daylight, with a certain grin of excitement to accompany it. After reading the letters, Tsunade blinked her eyes; before re-reading and dropping her mouth in outrage.

"Icha-Icha….Violence…Part II?" she read, slowly, bewilderedly…

"What do you think?" Jiraiya asked her, his face filled with glee, yet lacking the more perverted tells that had been his trademark in years gone by.

"This is why I've been planning lately. It's the next installment for the Icha Icha series! And it's not like the others books I've written. This one's unique. It's a midquel story that occurs between Icha Icha Violence and Icha Icha Innocence. On top of that, it's an introduction to my Icha Icha spin-off series that fulfills the novel's expansional universe. A non canon divergence where characters from my previous works get to interact with one another to the point of killing over romance. What do you think?..Tsunade-hime?"

The medic-nin was resting her head in his palm, cursing how she'd still been unable to drive this habit from Jiraiya completely…then staring back at him with resignation in her eyes.

_'Well, he had some sense not to bring our sex-life into any of this horrible smut. Still, this definitely calls for the more extreme consequences.'_

Walking up to him, Tsunade began flexing her hands to yank him forward by the collar. A gesture Jiraiya recognized near-immediately, and had to gulp and what may come next.

"D..did I mention if the sales are good, then you can take a huge cut to the gambling hall for some fun with the kids?" he pleaded…

…..stopping the woman in her tracks as temptation beset the guilty-pleasure of the Legendary Sucker.

…

_Somewhere in a Forest_

Outside of Konohagakure, in a clearing surrounded by trees, a dark figure laid out on the solid earth. Clad in a single dark cloak, worn and torn with travel, a single sword was hidden beneath it, only the figure's head was uncovered; with a misshapen mass of hair covering his left eye and the other shut in peaceful sleep.

The sound of birds passed overhead, coaxing him to wake.

"Hmm?" came the first sound the black-cloaked Wanderer made, moments after his eyes took in his place. Strangely, the birds up above were cruising through a sky on the brink of dusk.

_'Something must've caused them to fly in this direction, or return to their nets for the night,' _he internally concluded_. 'More importantly, how did I end up here? How long was I out, and why do I have no recollection of coming to this place?'_

He got up from the ground, surveying the area as he stood upright. A sense of the familiar came from looking about.

_'This place is definitely inside the Land of Fire. I remember starting my way back after Naruto's letter near the coastline with the Land of Lightning. I must have passed out on my way back home, but why don't I remember my trek, or how I even moved this close?'_

Activating all his senses, and his crimson right eye, Sasuke Uchiha, the last from the Uchiha Massacre, traitor-turned-terrorist, turned hero and finally wanderer kept his lavender left eye hidden while scanning his surroundings with hearing, touch, scent and more.

Finding nothing out of the ordinary, the Vagabond chose a route that should lead closer to home and started walking.

…

A very short time later, Sasuke was wide-eyed and dumbfounded, staring down from a hill towards a fortified village. It was unmistakably Konohagakure; yet, a critical part was wrong.

The Hokage faces. Five were carven into the hillside; not the Six that should be there; and the ones furthest to the right was not that of Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage known to him.

_'That face…it's certainly a man's with a horned hia-te with 'Oil' written on it. And Kakashi's own image is missing. What is going on?'_

With deep apprehension, Sasuke began deliberating his choices, careful against any approach patrols that might led to a hostile encounter.

Coming to a decision, he approached the gates of Konoha, contemplating his own past with those who lived within, all for the sake of its continuation. He had never known a permanent home since his choice to leave with the Oto-Four nearly some lifetimes ago, and since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

Hopping from one town to another across the past three years, he searched to understand the world and find a way to atone himself for the past, and aid those who may need help if the task were not too trivial; with some occasions of enemy ninjas ambushing him on reputation alone.

"Halt!"

As he made his way to the gates, a call from the Chunin Guards stopped everything. "Who are you and what business do you have in Konoha?"

The man, with wild hair even more so than Naruto and a long white bandage across his face, was recognized by Sasuke easily enough. What concerned him was how this person, and his partner nearby did not do the same to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I've come to return back to the village," he stated monotonously, towards Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki

The two Chunin both stared at him quizzically; their faces coming into glares.

"Yeah right, and I'm the Hokage Jiraiya," Kotetsu sarcastically replied. "And I'm Tobirama Senju," Izumo chimed in. "One more lie and you'll be arrested, then dragged off to the interrogation department."

"Sasuke Uchiha is a kid, just out of the Academy less than a year ago. We just saw him in the Chunin Exams earlier this week, making that story both flawed and lazy. Give us the truth now!"

Sasuke nearly blinked with shock, then took a close look at the pair, stole a glance towards the Hokage Monument and felt a sinking pit grow in his mind; still, none of it showed on his face.

_'How and where am I? Based on the previous style flak they're wearing, this might be somewhere in the past. Yet, Hiruzen was the Hokage during my Chunin Exams, not Jiraiya, Naruto's mentor. Ninja are supposed to be above joking while on active duty, so the guards' stating false accusations are out of the question. What do I…'_

Sasuke's thoughts began to teeter off, choosing to take this situation one step at a time. Looking directly to the pair, Sasuke decided to take the first probe and see what occurred from it. Raising his face, the former avenger activated his eye; the Sharingan clear for both to see.

"I assure you, I am an Uchiha, and Sasuke was the name I have gone by all my life."

The Chunin both could only gasp, grappling with this turn-of-events. Facing one another, both nodded, forming a seal and concentrating back at the Uchiha.

"RELEASE!" both commanded, focusing a pulse of chakra, trying to dispel any genjutsu.

To both their disappointment, nothing changed and Sasuke stood there, stoic. Four more attempts followed, picking at the Uchiha's patience, almost coaxing him to grit his molars at the stagnant repetition.

_'That's impossible! There's only three Uchihas in existence after the coup,_' Izumo silently recalled.

_'What the hell is going on?!'_ rang inside Kotetsu's mind.

"Satisfied?" Sasuke spoke to them, in a bored manner.

Both grit their teeth, one reaching forward to grasp his shoulder, something Sasuke chose to let them, guessing at what the next test would be. "This must be a transformation! Izumo, stay on-guard as I dispel it! Don't move!" he commanded Sasuke.

"You mean precisely as I have been this entire time?" he shot back, deadpanned. Ignoring the comment, another pulse of chakra was made, projected through Sasuke's body, and still no changes came. Both men were still staring back at his regular Sharingan eye.

"Just who are you!?" Kotetsu whispered in shock, while his partner was too perplexed to say anything.

"I told you my name earlier," Sasuke replied.

"If that's the case, then why do you look so much older than the angry kid we see around here regularly?" Izumo finally snapped out of his puzzlement.

Sasuke took a sigh, deciding the truth didn't endanger anyone here. "That I cannot answer. Time-travel would be the first guess, yet where I am from, Jiraiya never became a Hokage and that monument," he pointed straight towards it, "has six faces carved on its side."

"Perhaps I could speak with the current Hokage to handle this issue."

…

A sharp knock came on the door to Jiraiya's office. At a call from inside, it was opened to show the Chunin guard Izumo. "Hokage-sama, you're not going to believe this. An Uchiha just met my partner and I at the Main Gate, one other than the three currently inside the village."

That, snapped both Jiraiya and Tsuande's full attention towards him. "How can that happen?" the former questioned him, slipping into a more professional mood. "Itachi just returned this afternoon, and all the Uchiha's were accounted for after the Coup. Are you certain of it?"

"Sir, we performed baseline-tests and found no illusions over him; and he does possess a Sharingan that can be activated at will; not like Kakashi-san's transplanted one," the Chunin replied.

"He claims to be displaced from the future, or dropped in from a different dimension, perhaps," he finished the report with a shrug.

_'Someone from the future, huh? Still another Uchiha alone is not a matter to take lightly, especially if the villagers respond to it before I do. If he's loyal to the village, then let's hope nothing bad comes out from him,' _the Gama-sennin decided.

Tsunade herself had more measured opinions. _'This is ridiculous. There's no way in hell that someone can just waltz right in and claim they are from a different place in time. I'll check this illusion for myself, as it might be like my own to keep looking young. Then run a few medical-tests on this Sharingan.'_

As the guard left, Tsunade's hand came to rest on Jiraiya's shoulder. "This is likely a deception, you know. We had to deal with Kumo's ploy once before, so watch out for anything this ridiculous or shifty."

Jiraiya frowned at the suggestion but had his own opinions on it. "Well then, maybe it should be time for a bet to give us a stroke of luck; though I'm still a better gambler than you are, hime."

Tsuande couldn't help but pout at that jab, but decided to be safer than sorry. "I'll bet on all the Icha-Icha Violence profits this is a trick of some kind."

Jiraiya nearly turned white at that possibility, but the door opened again to interrupt his reply. A single figure strode through, as the entrance closed behind him. Standing there, his gaze rose to meet both of the occupants, layers of surprise and recognition flickering in his visible right eye, only fast enough for someone of a Kage's perception to catch.

Nobody made a sound, both sides scrutinizing the other. Until a Sharingan flickered to life, and a puzzle became clear.

"SASUKE!" Both Jiraya and Tsunade shouted in surprise, finding familiar lines in the face of the man before them. His face was different, but near-exactly the kind of grown one would find through the passage of time. Both of the Sannin, legendary ninja's, individuals who had encountered or done the impossible several times over…were near-totally stumped.

The former avenger…it took all the was within him not to gape at the sight of the two Sannin together in the room. Everyone shared an awkward silence, both parties reaching different conclusions to what they saw in the other; either a total anomaly, or dangerous proof to a new theory.

_'So, where I am right now, Jiraiya really is a Hokage, from the hat and his presence at the desk;' _Sasuke concluded in his mind. _'He's Naruto's former sensei, but was killed by Pain prior to when I joined the Akatsuki. And the gambler is still here, and with the same appearance, I saw her in Konoha,_' his eyes flickered towards Tsunade.

"Tell me," the last Uchiha spoke up, capturing their full attention. "Age often brings humility. Is the gambler beside you showing her true age, or hiding six-decades that my eye cannot spot?"

No….body….moved. Jiraiya began sweating bullets, while Tsunade became a picture of fury. Slowly, she began cracking her knuckles, as discipline to avoid a trap and nearly one-decade of marriage keeping her instincts held-back by a hair.

"Listen…up ...whoever you are, one more word about that there won't be anything for you see out of, whatsoever. Beware, I am a medical-nin capable of both removing and reattaching your eyes, depending on the purpose. Got that!" Tsunade growled towards those comments.

Sasuke barely blinked, calm as a rock under a windy breeze. "Are you truly Tsunade then? I recalled rumours of your temper always leaving pure destruction imminent."

"Enough," Jiraiya, exclaimed shooting between the both of them. "You, whoever you are! Apologize to my wife this moment, or I swear as the Fifth Hokage, you will be imprisoned and interrogated, with her supervision and participation. In addition,"

The spy-master continued. "At the very least until I can confirm you possess Uchiha genes, then your eye could just as easily be a pilfered Sharingan, and not guarantee your identity. Some of them were mis-accounted for during the Uchiha Uprising."

Sasuke's eye grew dormant, his head shaking at such news. "Uprising? And eyes missing since it occurred?" he questioned, in a deadly-calm voice. Swallowing back, the wanderer glanced over at the Slug-Sannin. "None of us should have our time wasted. I apologize for my offending comments. Please, tell me more about what you are talking about."

Keeping a close eye on him, Jiraiya and Tsunade shared a look of surprise. Both at this figure's actions, and his own clear shock upon learning about the Uchiha Coup D'etat. Both ninja's, adept from lifetimes of a deceptive occupation and sorting about for the truth, found only clear honesty in the fait traces their guest displayed.

Jiraiya scrutinized him especially, then drew back once a decision was made. "Let's try this again, shall we. My name is Jiraiya, the current Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure. How way I help you, young man," a professional opening came.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha," the other side replied. "A shinobi of Konohagakure, and as I knew it, the only one of the Uchiha bloodline still alive. The last I knew of you or the village, the latter was recovering from a costly war, and the former had been dead at the hands of the Akatsuki."

The room grew quiet once again. Entire minutes passed without any sound, under Jiraiya turned way, with Tsunade's watch still closely on this anomaly, and took his place at the desk. More silence ensued, almost testing their patience.

"I will answer your first question," the Sannin announced. With a nod from Sasuke, he continued.

"Five years passed, the Uchiha clan launched an Insurrection throughout Konoha, aimed to remove my predecessor from power and suppress other additional clans into submission through militant force. Both sides of the conflict received many casualties, with only the sons of Fugaku Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha left of their family; one due to his age and the others for siding with Konoha against their clan and actively suppressing it."

"In the aftermath, my predecessor was near-death, and my wife hospitalized. I was chosen to be the next Hokage, and have occupied this job since."

"You mean…Itachi Uchiha is still alive, along with a younger counterpart of myself?" Sasuke demanded, his voice very clearly breathless. Immediately, any news of the Uchiha Coup or his own misplacement didn't seem to matter. His senses found themselves amassed with emotion at the prospect of his deceased older brother being still alive.

"Yes," Tsunade chimed in. "He was the most active during the fighting to put-down the Uchiha, and killed nearly half the clan on his own." Unlike her husband, she desired to test this enigma more directly.

The man in-question didn't speak for several minutes, before eyeing both of them again. "What can you tell me about Naruto, and his life so far?"

The change of topic quickly shifted the Sannin's moods.

"Naruto? I'm glad you asked!" Jiraiya answer, with glee in his voice and face. "He completed the second stage of the Chunin Exams today, and an impromptu-preliminary round to reach the finals! My beautiful wife, Tsunade, and I are his parents and have been raising him with two other children. Ohhhhhh…"

Jiraiya caught himself, realizing he'd left Shizune inside the count. Still, she'd lived with them since the start and was family to all of them "Even with our sort-of daughter Shizune."

"The medical-nin?" Sasuke replied, his expression remaining passive.

The Slug Princess even let the frustration on her face digress, replaced with a showcase of pride. Until…

"So you both adopt the pair of them, and I assume have two others of your own? As I understand it, Tsunade, as Hashirama Senju's granddaughter is also from Uzumaki descent. While you were named as Naruto's god-father by Minato and Kushina."

…

…

Now the Sannin were shaken.

_'__Knowledge like that is classified! I never advertised my relationship to Naruto after returning back here.' _Jiraiya thought, worriedly.

_'Jiraiya's identity as godfather was kept a secret from all but those closest to Naruto's parents! How could this man know!' _Tsunade internally added.

The room actually grew dense with a mild sense of killer-intent, stemming from both of these parents protective against any threats to their son.

"I am aware that Jiraiya activated privacy seals in this room upon returning to his desk," Sasuke cut into their thoughts. "Otherwise such knowledge could be exceptionally dangerous. I know of this since the Naruto I am familiar with once told me of it himself. Along with how the Fourth Hokage left a key behind that was sent to Jiraiya for safe-keeping."

Now, everyone knew they had a serious issue. Tsunade was actually gapping, not at Sasuke but towards her husband. _'He never said anything to me about that!' _she thought, furiously._ 'But, at the same time I should have expected it. Both of them could reach one another through the Mount Myoboku Toads, and he always did insist on taking-charge of Naruto training with the Kyuubi's power.'_

Sasuke himself was also processing this new information, along with a glint of confirmation of his ploy from Jiraiya's face._ 'Orochimaru could hide his secrets better than this Toad. Without learning to spot them he would have taken me by surprise with the Eternal Youth Immortality Technique. Their description of Naruto's adoption here means I'm not in a separate timeline, but possibly an entire new dimension, parallel to the one I know from.'_

Sasuke's mind continued formulating a hypothesis; particularly around the dangers of how his transition to this alternate setting was from some unknown input. And if he could be brought, whom else or what else could also be transferred, and the focal-point of if he could reach his own world again.

_'I could use the Rinnegan's dimensional travelling power. But I've only even experimenting with it scarcely. How can I even know if I can reach my own reality through a space-time jutsu of this sort? Alright, I'll use that only if all else fails or no leads can be found, not a first response. I need to investigate the source of this problem, and keep my own involvement in this reality to a minimum at best. Otherwise, my real home could be endangered from this one.'_

"You!" The powerful force of a serious Jiraiya came through the office. "Do not move." The Hokage had been writing on a scroll. Now he furled it up and move five hand-seals together. Sasuke didn't react, recognizing them very easily.

"Summoning jutsu!" Form the cloud-of smoke that followed it, a small toad emerged. "Kosuke!"

"Hm!" the fourth attended shot straighter than a rod, facing a very serious Jiraiya.

"Yes Jiraiya! What you have need of me!"

"Take this to Pa, and triple check its contents for me. This relates to Minato's last service of the Toads."

Taking the scroll, Kosuke nodded then immediately vanished. For the Sage to shift his attention back towards Sasuke.

"Describe to us in-detail. I'm running out of reasons to disbelieve it, but how could you possibly be Sasuke Uchiha drawn from some point in the future?"

"That is something that needs to be clarified," Sasuke announced. "I have very minimal proof, but it seems that I have been deposited here from a separate dimension; one that is a parallel to this world and from a different timeline."

"WHAT?!"

"From the place I hail from, Konoha is led by a Sixth Hokage, after the Fifth one, Tsunade the Slug Princess, stepped down from the position. As I described before, Jiraiya the Sannin was killed on an infiltration mission by a member of the Akatsuki with a powerful dojutsu. There, Naruto, third Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi, was part of a Genin team alongside myself and Sakura Haruno. Under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake."

Jiraiya, far beyond the point of surprise now, merely nodded. "That means your questions were a way of gathering intel, and probing our own knowledge to see if anything shot up a flare."

His statement was met with a nod from the Ravenette.

"Okay," Tsunade joined in, after a period of silence. "If you are speaking the truth, how did you even managed to end up here?"

A sigh came from Sasuke at the interrogation. "If I told you that I woke up in the middle of a forest with no memory of how I got here, would you believe me?"

"Normally, anyone sane enough wouldn't agree with that. But, you're lucky enough to be speaking with someone who carries a brilliant imagination," Jiraiya smiled in his own self-praise.

"I think if we have a stranded time-traveler here in this room, the matter of you appearing in our world with partial amnesia can't be overlooked."

Tsunade nearly rolled her eyes at such an answer, while Sasuke remained deadpan. "I would have very little to gain from lying to a Sannin like yourself. Though you are very much like Naruto described you to be. If I might ask…"

"Does the _Loser_ here still use certain perveted ninjutsu; such as transformations into a harem of naked males or females to distract the opposite sex?"

"Wait right there!" Tsunade exclaimed, dashing straight into Sasuke's space, outrage clear on her face. "Naruto used that precise method to win against a Kunoichi mere hours ago. But are you implying that he does the same with naked girls too, from what you know!? Where did he come up with such an…"

Tsuande found herself stopping dead in her tracks. Before whirling around the glare at her husband. Someone who felt a deep pot of hot-water starting to boil around him

"No. Do not tell me," the woman seethed. "Did Jiraiya take him there on his own accord! Did he secretly sneaked around my counterpart to do that with our son! Tell me now, did Jiraiya turn Naruto into a pervert behind his mother's back!"

Tsunade's head grew larger with each and every word; his diamond-symbol sent jagged by the veins popping through her forehead. The woman was growing so outraged, Jiraya himself was terrified to utter even a whisper.

It didn't save him, finding Tsunade rolling back her sleeves and march back towards him. The Sannin actually toppled over his seat to scrambling back, leaving the spectre of doom towering above him; an explosion centimeters from going off.

"I-I-I-I-I have done nothing, I swear, I promise, on my pride as a writer, Naruto hasn't gotten any lessons about that from me! Hime-"

"Don't you 'Hime' me right now, you gutter-minded toad!" Tsunade barked, driving her victim to scamper back against the windows. "I thought such habits were beyond you, and you have been admirable with those habits since we started living together. If there's even the smallest chance you passed some fantasies or escapades onto Naruto, then Shizune, Kurenai and I are all going to come down like a sledge-hammer, Hokage title or not!"

"Enough!"

Sasuke's voice brought the pair to a halt. "The last that I recall, the Hokage office did not become a place to play house," the Vagabond, his patience finally slipping, scolded the pair.

"If you truly are Sannin, then convey that through your actions, or else such respect will slip away. The Naruto of my dimension developed those habits on his own while an academy student; not under Jiraiya's directives; though the latter did indulge in his "sexy-jutsu" quite often, and even Hiruzen could be defeated by the same measures."

None of the Sannin moved…both full of gall at how they had been silenced by this stranger. Their shock layered with how the same man carried the audacity to insult two powerful, well-renown ninjas in the village as if he has the power to easily take them both down at any given time.

Momentarily, the Sannin gazed at the Wanderer with a hard stare, but Jiraiya was the first to respond, picking himself off the floor and fixing the Hokage's hat all the while.

"You certainly have some similarities with the Sasuke we are familiar with. Though I will have a talk with our son about sneaking around with hobbies like that. After All, he must've gotten that 'Uchiha Harem Jutsu' from somewhere. In the meant—"

"Huh?" A very, very forceful grunt came forth. "Say..that again?"

"Hmmm? Uchiha Harem Jutsu," Tsunade uttered. "Yes, that was what the Naruto came up with…" then she was hold one fist in her palm. "And I'm going to official beat that out of him the first chance that I have."

Sasuke largely ignored that, piecing together what the title implied; before slamming one palm against his forehead. "I will try not to kill him for that now," he growled.

"Thank you for your patience," Jiraiya complimented. "Anyways, I have made up my mind, Sasuke-san. You are, so far as anyone knows about it, still associated with Konoha and are part of the shinobi ranks here. Therefore, you have my approval to remain in this village and walk freely as you please, so long as you obey the commands of myself as your current Hokage."

Tsunade rushed to protest. "But Jiraiya, how will the people react to this?!"

"Relax Tsunade. My laws relating to the Clan Discrimination Act are still maintained throughout the village. And if we can let Zabuza walk freely here, don't you think it's fair to let Sasuke…uhhhhh…both Sasukes do the same? We can't keep a secret like this hidden forever, anyways."

Tsunade brooded over the facts before letting out a sigh. "Alright, you win this round."

Still, she made a silent promise to herself._ 'This man's description of Jiraiya's death as he…'_

_'…As he knows it.' _She struggled to digest such a concept, adding the man who'd given her family again joining all those she had lost and loved._ 'He said it was done at the hands of someone with a powerful dojutsu. Is it that same masked man Shizune and I confronted during the massacre? I need to learn more about this later, and prevent it!_'[1]

"Moreover," Jiraiya continued. "We have other matters to discuss."

"Other matters?" Sasuke asked, impassive as ever.

"Correct. If you don't have any disputes, I want to gather the Clan Heads to discuss your presence here, and for a blood-test to confirm your identity as thoroughly as we can."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to interact with the others Uchiha's without consent to it, particularly your younger counterpart, so if you do wish to meet them, then the choice is yours."

Sasuke himself was set on-guard, as any ninja regarding the acquisition of their genetic material would be. Still, Jiraiya continued.

"But, I do want you to meet the Jonin-sensei of both Naruto and your younger-self's Genin teams. And of the others who graduated from their class as well. That way we can keep any introductions a little less complicated later on. Do you agree?"

"Fine by me," Sasuke replied.

…

_In the Streets of Konoha_

Inside a bar of Konoha, five Jonin-sensei were celebrating. Guy was even more excitable than ever, Asuma had a full smile on his face and somewhat red-faced from sake, Shizune was swept-up in the celebrations, even Kakashi was smiling and happy while Kurenai carried more pride than all of them combined.

"To our Genin! May their victory in the finals be swift and decisive!" Asuma said, raising his glass, and the other four joined his toast.

"You know, I can't help but—"

Silence!

In a moment a male ANBU ninja, wearing a dog mask with red markings appeared behind the group. "Hey, what gives? Can't you see we're celebrating out student's victories, here!" Asuma exclaimed.

"Hokage-sama demands each of you meet in his office, immediately," the ANBU announced matter-of-factly.

With an effort, each of the five kept their groans silent, paying for what they'd had and following this messenger to the office.

_'This must be about __Sasuke__,'_ Shizune thought, with anxious concern. _'Shisui and I spent hours chastising him over his reaction towards Neji, but we didn't inform Hokage-sama about it.'_

Kurenai herself had (almost) the same feelings. _'This must be about Naruto, and Lord Hoakge wants an explanation for his 'Jutsu'.'_

Kakashi and Guy were more casual about it, sporting their own laxidasey approach to such developments. While Asuma shrugged and took out a smoke.

…

When the Jonin opened the door, they found Jiraiya and Tsunade together in the office. After the last one passed through, the Hokage waved to a seat beside the door. A new, unfamiliar man came to his feet, younger than the rest leaving whiff of the familiar behind him He strode around the group before standing between the Sannin; generating mixed thoughts in the Jonin.

_'Ohhhhhh. This is bad. Why does this guy seem even more cool than Kakashi?'_

_'Don't tell me this is…'_

_'Why does he almost look like…'_

_'I guess this wasn't about Naruto. Still, who is this man, and why does he appear so familiar?'_

_'Hmmm. This man appears cute. Not so much as Shisui, but he's still quite attractive.'_

Jiraiya cleared his throat, calling for their attention.

"I apologize for dragging each of you away from celebrating the results from the Chunin Exams' Second Rounds today; which is definitely well-deserved for you and your Genin. However, to explain why you are here…"

Looking towards the third occupant beside him, the Hokage continued. "We discovered another Uchiha, one whom Tsunade-hime and I have questioned thoroughly and believe to be from a different world, dropped straight into our own separate one, and is stranded here for mysteries beyond my knowledge, yet is invited with open welcome."

After rolling his eyes at the dramatic plot-line, everyone's attention, before shifting his eyes to the trademark Sharingan.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. An older variation of the one you know, dropped in here from a possibly separate dimension outside of your own timeline."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Kakashi and Asuma got thrown for a loop! Taking a double-take, both found traces of certain features in the man before them that resembled the boy they had seen before.

Guy's hands were on his head, containing his surprise. Kurenai's mouth dropped open. And Shizune's cries were the loudest of all.

_**'OH KAMI, HOW COULD I HAVE THOUGHT ONE OF MY OWN STUDENTS ATTRACTIVE! SURE, I WAS UNAWARE BUT THIS IS ABSOLUTELY WRONG IN SO MANY WAYS! HOW CAN I SEE SASUKE-KUN THE SAME WAY ANYMORE; AND SHISUI CANNOT FIND OUT!' **_Shizune's thoughts raced in shame, extending further into more possibilities about her boyfriend; and showing on her face.

"Shizune-chan, why is your face red? Are you alright?" Kurenai worriedly asked.

"Oh, wh-wh-why? No, I'm fine, I-I'm fine," the medic-nin spluttered, pressing an innocent smile to her face. "I—I might just have a minor fever. No need to worry, hehe, hehehehehe," she nervously laughed, utterly awkward as she rose a green-glowing palm around her head.

Tsunade facepalmed at her apprentice. _'Now Jiraiya might find some new ideas for his novel.'_

She was right on the money, with the Hokage's face cracking with glee over thoughts about his next installment. _'Ha, now I have something to look forward to after Icha Icha Violence Part II! Icha Icha Sensei, a love-triangle between teacher and student, while dating their cousin on the side. That will sell everywhere, with no doubt. But first…'_

"Anyhow. His Sharingan aside, this Sasuke has provided evidence for Tsunade and I to lack any sources to refute his claims over. Though he has consented to a few additional tests, I have allowed him to remain in Konohagakure and interact with other ninjas for now. This will include your students, and I wish you to inform them tomorrow morning in preparation to meet Sasuke. Especially Sasuke….uh, make that Genin-Sasuke, Shizune. Please ensure he is updated on this to meet the one that is with us at this moment."

The majority of the Jonin nodded, while the elder Sasuke kept quiet_. 'I will absolutely not highlight that I have only been either a Genin or a Rogue-nin in my __life,'_ he pledged.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Shizune?"

"I have a few concerns," she announced, with a worried glance towards Sasuke, recalling whispers from earlier that week and the violence in the prelims. "Relations between the Uchiha here and the villagers are still far from conciliatory. There will likely be some hostile consequences and I am concerned how our…guest…will react towards them. What if he responds in turning against them while unaware of the circumstances?"

"There is nothing for you to be concerned for, medic-nin." Sasuke answered, before any answer could be made by Jiraiya. "I am not a child with emotional baggage. At least, not any longer. Hostile aggression is not something I am unaccustomed to. And neither is it something I react towards with aggression, anymore," he replied.

"I have a name, and I am not some medic-nin!" Shizune replied, scolding. "Address me as Shizune-sensei, or did something happen to your manners as you grew older? Sasuke-kun—err…the younger one, is my student just as you are, and I expect to be given the same respect as yours has."

"Hmmm?" Sasuke only cocked an eyebrow at this news. '_This is a surprise…no, it shouldn't be. With two adult Uchiha still alive here, Kakashi's importance as a sensei to my younger-self would not be a high priority. And with this news…'_

"Then something needs to be clarified," Sasuke spoke towards the group. "Despite any similarities we carry, your student and I are still two separate people. After becoming a Genin, my Jonin-sensei was Kakashi Hatake, not you. With him…etiquette was valued alongside punctuality. And is the Copy-nin here still have a habit of being late to everything?"

All the Jonin nearly stumbled at this news, looking between Sasuke and Kakashi. Even Tsunade and Jiraya raised an eyebrow, as they had digested such possibilities already.

Ideas began to storm inside Kakashi's head. _'So, this older Sasuke is my counterpart's student, huh. That would make a lot of sense, given the fact that it's possible that other me possess a Sharingan and can train him. But in this reality, that wouldn't be necessary since the younger Sasuke here have two Uchiha relatives to do the Sharingan training for him.'_ This was giving Kakashi a bad feeling. _'Unless…'_

"Oh….I see," Shizune replied, running a hand through her hair. "In that case…I…an apology from me is due here. I have been part of your younger-self's life for more than a few years, ever since I befriended Itachi and particularly after Shisui and I started dating."

"Hmmm? Please," Sasuke spoke up, almost desperate. "My…older brother. Itachi Uchiha is here, alive, and has been part of your student's life within that time?"

Shizune blinked at the strength behind those words. Then found herself at a loss over how to respond.

"Ahem," Kurenai cleared her throat. "Itachi-san has actually been acting as Hokage-sama's spymaster following his ascension, . Also, I believe my friend's concerns were drawn from your counterpart's behaviour today in the Chunin Exam Preliminaries. Something…unthinkable happened there, which necessitated the proctors and the Jonin to intervene. I believe Shizune's worries were that a similar case would lead to a similar reaction from you towards all of Konoha."

Sasuke did not acknowledge her, his eyes trained on Shizune for a while. Until he took a breath and turned towards Kurenai.

"I am not my _younger-self._ Will you describe in-detail what happened?"

"Well, you see…" Kurenai stumbled to find the right words, until Asuma stepped in.

"He was set against Neji Hyuga in a preliminary match. Neji insulted the Uchiha clan. His goal was to unbalance his foe through words, pride and anger. Yet the kid responded with a level of viciousness that nearly killed Neji, even after your counterpart was declared the winner."

"Tell me what the Hyuga said," Sasuke requested.

"Wait!" a certain youthful man demanded. Guy stepped forwards, meeting Sasuke with a rare solemn look on his face.

"Neji is my student here," Guy announced, his voice grave with shame. "And the total fault for such an incident cannot be placed on Sasuke-san alone. Neji started by criticizing him for arrogance, in a most un-youthful way. Following that, he questioned if it was a shared trait among all Uchiha, and recounted how during an attack on his home, with chaos surrounding him, an Uchiha was the source of true fear within him for the first time."

"Following that, Neji brought up the bloodshed that happened during the coup, including among Sasuke-san's own family while he was a younger child, asleep in his home. I do plan to have a few words with Neji about this, as the fight was in his favor until he began using such un-youthful tactics and the results led to an end like that."

As Guy finished recalling the incident, everyone fixed their gaze on Sasuke, wondering how he would react to this, and what he had to say next. But within moments, they received their answer.

"The discrimination. The blind hatred. The fog of ignorance" Sasuke recounted, his tone remarkable soft, devoid of any passion or pride.

"This is what my counterpart and the remaining Uchiha have been left to endure within Konoha, right? It's not a unique case, as all members of my clan often become formed by the same, culminating choice: to either reshape the world by imposing their power upon it, or accepting the world and themselves to grow through it, and the bonds they form with others around them."

Looking to his own past, Sasuke recalled the choice he made, and the final lesson from his older brother. "It seems that no matter how different both our worlds are, we are fated to face this same trial. Even so, we are not alone with the time to choose our paths are upon us." Sasuke found himself recalling memories of him clashing with Naruto at the Valley of the End while both a Genin and later at the close of a war. As the phantom twitch of his left arm came to mind.

"Hatred has been the fall of my clan many times over before; yet this is not limited to them alone. We have our comrades looking out for each other...to make us see past the fog and pull us through. That is why I am sure that my counterpart will learn to correct himself, even after what happened. And that Neji will grow beyond his own prejudices, so long as those around him can guide him through."

The proclamation came in complete monotone, yet the words left everyone in the room baffled. Even Tsunade and Jiraya stood with their jaws agape. Guy was the same, somehow unable to speak as those words coursed through his mind.

Asuma finally said something. "Was I hit by a genjutsu? Because I just heard Sasuke say something wise, impactful and humbling for once."

"ASUMA!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"What? Nobody here can say they aren't surprised at this guy. He's right on the mark, and I doubt even Shisui has ever been that insightful."

"Excuse me!" Shizune spoke up, having found her voice again. "You are correct, Sasuke-san. It was my fault as well. As his team's sensei I should have foreseen that. Instead I had faith that Sasuke-kun would keep his anger in-check and became blind towards how it would drive him to react. Though I did spend a large amount of time driving-home the gravity of his actions, and how they can reciprocate further hatred as well. Shisui did the same alongside me, and likely will speak to Sasuke-kun about it again."

At this news, the elder Sasuke nodded.

"Regarding how your student acted. I cannot blame him as I likely would have done the same if I was at his age. Though driving home such importance from a being he does respect, and surrounding him with others who share the same outlook that you have will go an even further step," the Avenger suggested, recalling his own past once again.

_'After Kakashi's pep-talk when Naruto and I took our spar too far; the Sound-Four surrounded me and gave a counter-balance to his advice. Left on my own, I made the wrong decision, and made an even further descent across the Valley of the End and across later encounters. Perhaps keeping others close to him would be one option to find a different path.'_

"Itachi."

A single word from Shizune yanked Sasuke out of his musings. "You asked me about him moments ago."

"During the Uchiha Coup, Itachi-kun sided with Konoha. In the weeks leading up to the attack he was expelled from the clan by Fugaku after refusing to support their plans. During that night, more Uchiha were killed at his hand than anyone else, including Fugaku himself after he nearly killed Lord Hiruzen."

"Afterward, a deep wedge was driven between Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun. He did idolize his older brother, yet killing so many of their clan, including their father, was something he could not simply look beyond. They grew further and further apart, and Itachi-kun decided to take some time away from the village to allow Sasuke-kun some space. But recently, the outlook that my student has towards his brother has changed, taking on a more positive mood than it once had been."

Nobody made a sound. All were waiting to see what the elder Sasuke's reaction would be.

The man didn't move, his face angled to the ground; filled with reflection and contemplation. This went on for some moments, drawing the same mood as Sasuke's own speech had. They watched on, to see a smile seeping over Sasuke's face.

"Thank you," was all that he said, before raising his head to face Shizune again. "I am not acquainted with your name. At the time I became a Genin, only Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi were Jonin of teams composed of rookie Genin. Your counterpart did not become one."

That actually drew a frown from her, "Shizune. I am called Shizune."

With a nod, Sasuke turned about to face Jiraiya.

"Is Itachi deployed somewhere at this time?"

The Toad Sage couldn't help but grin at the fortunes coming about.

"You showed up at the right time, young man. He was in this very room a short time ago. Itachi came to ask me for some vacation weeks I owed him. He, Shisui and Genin-Sasuke live in a penthouse near the south gate."

From there, the Hokage took the chance to face his own subordinates in the room. "Now, for the time being, each of you will inform your students that another Uchiha has surfaced in the village, but keep this older-Sasuke's identity a closed matter, for now. Tomorrow, all of them will meet our older, displaced Sasuke in-person to unveil his identity after the Clan Heads and Elders come to their own decision."

Everyone nodded. Their orders were clear.

"The celebration…OH MAN! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Asuma yelled! Both hands yanking at his head. Spinning about, he grabbed both Guy and Kakashi. To the Lazy-ninja's lament, rubbing his head, tiredly.

"um…Asuma, is this really—"

"No time to talk Kakashi, we don't have all night," the Guardian-Nin promised him with a grin.

"That's the spirit, Asuma! Let's get this party started, yosh!" Guy agreed. Both of them dragging Kakashi in a rush out the door.

The Kunoichi sighed, before Kurenai recalled all the drinks Asuma had promised her.

"Come on, Shizune-chan. We really should catch up to them and join in the occasion."

"Okay. See you later, Sasuke-san." The fellow Jonin waved towards him.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Kurenai nodded. And soon both were gone.

Tsuande gave a nod, then turned back towards the two that remained.

"By now, I imagine the Clan Heads and Elders should receive the summons Jiraiya sent out. They'll gather shortly and be informed about you," she stated towards Sasuke, pointedly.

With a nod, the Uchiha turned about, taking a long look across the village towards the southern gate.

"Go ahead."

At Jiraiya's voice, both of them looked at him, surprised. "You want to meet with the other Uchiha here, don't you. It'll still take a while before everyone pulls themselves down here, grumbling all the while. Go and meet with them, but be ready when I send a call."

Nodding back at him with a sign of thanks, Sasuke disappeared.

…

_Ichiraku's Restaurant_

Naruto, Hinata and Haku were celebrating that the three of them had passed. Each were enjoying their meal, one by gulping down the last of the broth before slamming it down with joy.

"MMMMMMmmm! Hey, old man. Can I have another Pork Ramen please? And throw in an egg."

"Coming right up, Naruto," Teuchi replied, wiping sweat from his brow and smiling with the joy of a true chef. "Hahahahaha! This is just what I meant by only give you one bowl on the house. Are you trying to set a new record, kid?"

Hinata and Haku couldn't stop laughing, while Naruto grew a deep blush. Surrounded by around twenty large, empty bowls there really wasn't any way out.

"Guhahahahaha…well that wasn't my idea, but why not?"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried towards him, worry in her voice. "If you get sick at all then taking one day to recover will set your training behind schedule. Maybe you should, slow down a little," she recommended. Sending Naruto a jolt of panic.

"Oh man, No! I can't risk doing that! Even Mom would kill me if I came home with indigestion like that!" he panicked at the picture of his adoptive mother's scolding.

"I think this'll be the last one, old man. After all, I want to start with Dad first thing tomorrow!"

"That seems most wise, Naruto-kun," Haku agreed. "Receiving training from Hokage-sama himself might give you an edge, and wasting it would be quite unwise."

"Yeah, but hey don't sell your own teachers short, Haku," the boy encouraged his friend. "Learning under one of the Seven-Swordsmen of the mist isn't a laughing matter either. Plus, I've heard Dad praising Hayate-san and Yugao-sensei too. You've got a lot of good trainers to face Sasuke; so he'd better come ready or you'll surprise him with a real fast win!"

The teammates of the Assault Squad smiled together, never failing to go more encouraged and connected when Naruto would talk.

"Yes. And I hope that Kurenai-sensei can still teach me a little about genjutsu to use in the finals…oh, here she comes!" Haku announced, setting down his chop-sticks to face their instructor.

"Good evening Kurenai-sensei," Hinata greeted her. Are you celebrating as well?"

"Oh, you wanna join us for a bowl of ramen?"

This caused everyone to chuckle. _Classic Naruto._

"Perhaps," she decided, taking a seat at the counter. "I was out with the other Jonin-sensei. However, Shizune-sensei and I decided to leave early because we have some orders to deliver."

Facing her students, the women took on a more focused atmosphere, the kind adapted for missions. "Something has developed, and each of you need to be aware of it."

…

Elsewhere across the village, another figure walked about, slipping through the street with skilled anonymity. Nobody gave him more than a basic glance, else they'd spot a drop of sweat over his brow. The one sigh cracking through the composure he was desperately trying to keep.

As Sasuke grew closer to the house with every step, the stoic mask across his face slipped; containing the pressure and intensity of his emotions, and the hope towards a single being, to see him again.

Turning a corner, he saw the building, sensing two figures within, one that match the being he could never forget.

_'Itachi…alive…' 'Itachi…'_

Stopping in an alley-way, the avenger began to take several, deep, cleansing breaths. Walking through the road of his past, all the memories with Itachi came forth in succession. One after another, from the happy days of their childhood, to the worst day of his life, followed his years of anger, until a single being began to flicking into the spot Itachi had once occupied. Then their second encounter and the choices made from it came through…followed with their climatic battle, the revelations of the truth, and meeting Itachi again.

_'Hmmmm. All that Itachi told me, about Izanagi and Izanami. That talk I gave about using power to alter your reality, or accepting it and growing further through the people who give you the chance. I even took that lesson and applied them to life and perhaps even towards my younger-self.'_

With that reflection, a new sense of pride came through Sasuke's soul. _'I have learned from the past, and now need to face this present and accept what will come from it. This Itachi is different from the one I know, just the same as I am a different—'_

"Sasuke?"

_'That voice!'_ His senses driven wild in the instant, Sasuke backed away to face the source of the voice.

There, up above him, standing on the roofs. It was Itachi, crouching down with a sword on his back, and his Sharingan was open and ready.

The elder Sasuke couldn't breathe, all around him, the world faded to a dark black shade. The only figure, standing bright within it…was the reflection of his brother.

Finding his own mind again, another Sharingan met the pair that ambushed him.

Up on the roof, Itachi eyes grew impossibly wide; his mind screaming for a trap, while his senses betrayed all concepts of reality.

"I sensed you from my home. Who are you, brother?"

* * *

[1]-By this point in "Son of the Sannin," Obito's identity has not been uncovered as-of-yet. Konoha is still ignorant of his less-than-dead status.


	2. Omake 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Author's Notes: I got bored so here you go.**

* * *

**Omake #1**

Madara Uchiha stood in front of the gates of Konoha, contemplating the place that used to be his home. That's because he was busy temporarily hiding his existence to the shinobi world in order to carry out his plan for world peace, which ultimately failed in the end. The last thing he remembered was Black Zetsu impaling his chest, and his final conversation with his old, ex-friend Hashirama Senju. Everything went completely black after that. That's it, until he woke up in the middle of a familiar forest. He knew the Land of Fire all too well. It didn't take him too long to figure out the path to Konoha.

"Halt!" one of the Chunin, wearing a bandage over his nose shouted. "Who are you and what business do you have with Konoha?"

"Tell me, guard, is this the afterlife?" Madara asked drly. For all the mass pain and suffering he inflicted in the Elemental Nations for the sake of implementing Infinite Tsukuyomi, he was expecting hell to be...hell.

"I'm the one asking here. Don't make me repeat myself!" Kotetsu exclaimed.

Madara sighed. Wasting no time, the red, armored warrior flared his Sharingan to life, scanning the Chunin's memories. A grin appearing on the elder Uchiha's face as he look through them, processing every detail.

The Chunin gaped in response.

"This is impossible! There's only three Uchihas in existence after the coup."

"What the hell is going on?!"

Before the the guards get the chance to attempt anything, they were both locked into the former Sage's genjutsu. Madara had enough of this. "Take me to Jiraiya, your Hokage." He said in finality, Sharingan still visible.

…

_Hokage's Tower_

"Hokage-sama." Izumo said with little to no emotion. "We have a guest who wants to speak with you."

"You may enter," Jiraiya replied.

The door opened. Enter, Madara Uchiha, enemy of the Allied Shinobi Forces.

Tsunade and Jiraiya curiously stared at the man's red armor and physique. Upon realizing the familiar armor, Tsunade calmly responded, "I have to hand it to you for having the audacity to pose as the legendary Madara Uchiha, my grandfather's greatest rival. But can you please drop the transformation so we can get to business?"

This was a strange experience for Madara. The last time he interacted with the Slug Princess was during the Fourth War. And during that time, they were both trying to kill each other. It amused him how his last interaction with Tsunade digressed to a civil conversation.

"I am not posing anyone, child, for I am the real Madara Uchiha." The elder Uchiha told her as he activated his three tomoe Sharingan. The two Sannin got even more surprised when the tomoes shifted to the Eternal varient. "Also, I agree, we should get to business."

"What do you want, Madara?" Jiraiya asked sternly.

As soon as the Hokage asked him that, Madara got straight to the point. "A home."


	3. Reunited

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto**.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Reunited

Or

_Sharingan vs Sharingan HD (High Definition)_

"Sasuke?"

_'That voice!'_ his senses driven wild in the instant, Sasuke backed away to face the source of the voice.

There, up above him, standing on the roofs. It was Itachi, crouching down with a sword on his back, and his Sharingan was open and ready.

The elder Sasuke couldn't breathe, all around him, the world faded to a dark black shade. The only figure, standing bright within it…was the reflection of his brother.

Finding his own mind again, another Sharingan met the pair that ambushed him.

Up on the roof, Itachi's eyes grew impossibly wide; his mind screaming for a trap, while his senses betrayed all concepts of reality.

"I sensed you from my home. Who are you? Brother?"

Three different eyes met the other, one sharp, blank and composed; the other amazed, emotional and aware. Neither spoke for a long while, especially the displaced Sasuke.

The one below came to a decision, his right eye departing from its standard form. Again, Itachi's eyes grew wide, his posture now rigid as a marble statue at the shock of the sight beneath him. Immediately, his reflexes were moving. Sasuke's keen sight picked out the relaxing posture in this figure's body, shuriken ready in the sleeve of his right arm, and crucially…another shape coming in his eyes. The circular image with three spiraling points came to meet this stranger, one in each eye with a miniscule trace of blood in the right socket.

Sasuke's face drew a line as his theory was confirmed. "The last time I saw those eyes when their owner was alive, they were from my dying brother. After inflicting the Tsukuyomi on me on two occasions. The first one, while he stood over the corpses of our father and mother. Encouraging me to the be consumed with hatred and kill him."

Itachi didn't move. Though Sasuke did, turning his back to the figure up above he faced the empty space behind him then raised a hand to his cloak. Drawing it open for his company to see, the former-Avenger couldn't stop the smile creeping on his face.

Itachi clearly saw the signs of a missing limb, his surprise compounding on itself; until his throat twitched at the sharp touch of kunai's edge.

Faster than the span a moment, the Sasuke before him vanished to appear behind him in the alley. "At least you share a few habits with the parallel from my home. Including a penchant for genjutsu."

The voice from behind him was the same as this new anomaly. It's owner watching as the Itachi on the roof-top dissipated to the wind, the illusions fashioned by him ending as the real one let himself come into sight. "You saw through my genjutsu, didn't you," Itachi complimented him.

"Not so much, as I expected it to come," Sasuke confessed, himself dissipating in-turn and coming back into Itachi's sight in the same location the original had been spotted in. The younger Uchiha's[1] mind now took on a sharper state.

_'He recognized what happened and formed a counter-illusion against mine. Subtle enough to escape any notice from my eyes and sufficient for the original to remain in-place and obscured until he allowed the illusion to dissipate! Shisui has never succeeded in following my eyes before in this way! He-'_

"You knew I was coming, and were prepared for it," the Wanderer observed, with Itachi's composure not missing a beat as he nodded.

"Yes," the spy-master confessed. "Jiraiya-sama sent a toad to visit me with news of how you had come to this village. It arrived minutes ago, likely after you departed from his office and spoke of your claim to be from a separate reality displaced from this one."

"I did share the truth with you over sensing your proximity so close to my home," Itachi continued to speak. "Now, shortly under one hour ago, my younger brother arrived there. After speaking together about his training, he slipped away into sleep. I will not allow you to go there, as you have not gardened my trust to place Sasuke…ahhh, my younger brother in your company without worry for his safety."

"Will you take a walk with me through a field nearby? We evidently have several questions to share."

At this invitation, the visitor made a glance up towards the building, sending Itachi further on his edge. Ready to act if this new acquaintance made a single move towards his beloved brother, another strange event came about.

"I agree," Sasuke replied, but keeping several thoughts to himself. "Lead the way, and I will follow you," his eye returning to a dormant state. And the pair began walking down the alley.

...

Within the Hyuga-compound, the Clan Head set down a cup of tea, her eyes casting over the others assembled in the room. Hikari Hyuga was in a meeting with the senior members of the Hyuga clan, trying to quell the anger in her heart towards the news from the Chunin Exam Preliminaries from earlier that day.

"The medics wished to keep Neji-kun under their care for this night, though every examination does indicate he will recover from the state the younger Uchiha inflicted on him. The quick intervention from the Genin-medic-nin accelerated his recovery by a very wide margin. She clearly learned well from her sensei, as Shizune-san has always appeared to be a highly skillful and principled figure since she would come here with Naruto-san and Hinata often. Though I am deeply incensed that she did not pass on the same values to all her students."

The steely edge in her voice ensured none of the other Hyuga spoke about the issue. "This action is certainly an outrage on the part of this Sasuke Uchiha," one of the elder's gave voice to his thoughts, spitting out the boy's name with venom.

"Another of our clan was brought within the grasp of death due to an Uchiha this day! And one of our most promising members, all the worse. Neji-san's success would have brought great prestige to this clan, having both himself and Hinata-sama in the Chunin Exam Finals, and on their first attempts all the more."

"That, I believe we can all agree on," the Matriarch nodded, while keeping her own thoughts silent. _'However, it should not be denied that Neji-kun did have a hand in encouraging this outcome to emerge; and had he allowed their match to be decided by skill alone then he likely would have won. I will address this with the clan-elders in the coming days when their reactions become measured and to not encourage others to behave so unbecomingly to the other Uchiha within the village.'_

"Hizashi-kun will be with his son for the remainder of this night and return to the clan in the morning. Additionally, should his condition be sufficient, I am going to have Neji-kun aid with Hinata's training of the course of this month. Her sensei has consented for her to be instructed primarily by the clan in preparing for the 3rd Round, though she will check-in on her periodically as a responsible instructor should."

"I will be less available during this time as my daughter's growth and performance will be paramount to ensure the strength and prowess of the Hyuga is cast in a favorable light during these events. Do any of you object?"

None of those assembled raised any issue; though Hikari could see past the surface and isolate the individual opinions from every trace that was there.

_'Some consent, but others are too ready for a Branch-member to act in a role to serve the Main house. Still, they have a measure of genuine concern for Neji-kun's well-being. That may extend to my choice to instruct him in the Heavenly Spin and The Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms alongside Hinata, once it becomes known to them; and from there possibly open to other members of the Branch-House.'_

A smile of pride could not be kept unseen as she thought of the progress made by her elder daughter and her nephew in training. But-

A knock came at the door. Once the heads of those inside faced it, the opening slid aside to reveal kneeling sentry.

"Important matters are at hand in here!" one of the Elders declared. "Why have you interrupted?"

"A message from Hokage-sama!" the man reported, raising his face towards the Hyuga Matriarch.

"Hikari-sama. An ANBU messenger has arrived with orders for an emergency meeting of all the Clan Heads inside the Hokage Tower! It is to be held immediately."

Gasps could be heard across the room. Many of those inside turned their heads to face the leader of the clan. Whom rose to her feet, facing those assembled within. "I will depart for Hokage-sama's request. Prepare the entire clan to act upon the new emergency measures in the meantime and send a messenger to inform Hizashi at once to meet me in the same location."

Once her orders were acknowledged, Hikari made her departure to meet the ANBU.

_'Such a request cannot be taken lightly, and I will not risk our clan to further losses as those suffered in the Uchiha Coup. The Elders and Branch Family members all know their roles in-place of such an unknown situation and will begin preparing for the worst. Jiraiya-sama would not label this as an emergency gathering were a threat to the village not be present.'_

...

Elsewhere in the village, a group of three were in a very old restaurant, sharing their celebrations and melancholy. Shikaku Nara smiled over at the sight of Choza Akimichi relishing a massive order of barbeque.

"Hahahahahaha! You certainly have barely changed at all, Choza-san. And thank you for allowing me to join you," the third member spoke. The Jonin-Command grinned to his left, facing his former boss.

"It's our gratefulness to have you along, Third Hokage-sama," he nodded at Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Hmhmhmhmhm! How often must I ask that you refer to me as Hiruzen? I have not had to wear the hat for years, and I do not wish to have a reminder on this night."

"Uhhhm!? And why is that, Hokage-sama?" Choza called over after swallowing a mouthful.

"Because Jiraiya has decided to order me back into doing his job during this coming time. He is going to be training Naruto and I will not have the opportunity to be this care-free in the meantime," the aged leader confided, turning over to face the pair.

"Well, I'm glad you made time to come out again. Shikaku and I barely do this often since Inoichi…" Choza began to speak, but his happy mood took a plunge at one, specific, name.

His teammate also felt a peripheral thought growing to center stage. Memories of their dearest friend, the third member of the Ino-Shika-Cho Formation came with bitter-sweet flavors. Their success in missions, exploits in the 3rd Great Ninja War, and the thrills of each one becoming a father.

The image of Inoichi holding his baby daughter for each of them to see came to mind; followed with his role in Shikamaru and Choji's lives through their childhood. Until-

* * *

_"AAARGH!" Inoichi instinctively threw his hands at his back, trying to remove the kunai._

_"Inoichi!" Shikaku yelled._

_"I'm okay, it's only a superficial cut, the jacket protected me somehow. Try to remove the kunai if you can."_

_Mikoto's lips formed a chilling smile. Shikaku paled. Unbeknownst to Inoichi, while the kunai only made a flesh wound on his bac ,there was an explosive tag attached to the bladed weapon. The Uchiha Matrirach made a hand sign…_

_…For a second, time seemed to stop for Shikaku and Choza as they saw their mutual best friend, long time partner and trusted teammate…_

_When the dust settled, all that was left was his charred, immobile corpse._

* * *

Both men felt the familiar sting in their eyes, as traces of the Yamanaka's touch in their minds coloured these memories with a deeper sorrow. The familiar touch of him so deep from linking their consciousness together, left his death resembling a missing limb; the phantom sensation of his touch was there, leaving the horror of its absence all the worst.

Hiruzen took notice of their moods, himself frowning at the familiar sensation of guilt and failure coming to his mind. _'If only I had additional measures to ensure that had not happened. Leaving so many with the torment of loss or causing one so young as Ino the anguish of losing her father in such an early stage of life. That will forever remain my greatest failure as Hokage, and all there is now can be the chance to soften the pain.'_

Raising his hand, the former Hokage called for a pair of Sake for the men beside him and one for himself. As the drink landed, both men turned to face the bartender, who directed them to the Hokage.

"Now, I feel a toast in needed. To good fortune for young Choji in the finals, as the first in the next generations of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation to advance into their own; and for the success of his teammates for their own success and efforts to advance so far in their first attempt!" Hiruzen declared to the men.

"As I recall, even their predecessors never accomplished the same at such an early stage. It is time to honor the past by looking to present and shaping the future!"

Looks of awe hung on the faces of Choza and Shikaku; surprised at how the elder man recalled their times with such clarity. Before smiles began to form, both men taking the cups in-hand.

Each downed their glass, the warm Sake passing through their souls with relief and comfort in the companionship of those around them.

Until an ANBU dropped in behind the trio, setting each one on edge.

"Shikaku-sama, Choza-sama, Third-sama. The 5th Hokage Jiraiya has summoned an immediate meeting for all the Clan Heads of the village."

...

Further into the clan compounds, similar messengers arrived at homes of other Clan Heads, within the village. Or those at other locations with their own duties and responsibilities. Including a specific one with a missing eye located aboard a freighter inside the Ship Graveyard.

This one could be found completing the last paper work for the results of the Chunin Exams, listing his own observations, opinions and recommendations for the participants whom advanced to the third stage. As such insights would play further roles in the consensus for who would receive such promotions further at the conclusion that would later come.

Shisui Uchiha, the acknowledged Head of the remainder from that clan, began to rub his head.

_'Finally, all my input is complete, and I'll be free to aid in Sasuke's training for this month. Itachi should be home by now as well and Shizune-chan will be checking-in on him here and there. We might get some alone time together, and I might even give her other student, Karin-san, some pointers as well. So long as—HM!'_

He felt the ANBU approaching whole moments before they arrived. His senses sharpened finer than a blade ever since Danzo had ambushed him years ago to steal his eye.

"Shisui-sama, Hokage-sama requests for all the Clan Heads to assemble in his office immediately." The agent, wearing the mask of a bear reported. "Also, he gave explicit instructions for you to receive, alone."

"Well, none of us can get any younger. I just finished here, so the timing couldn't be better. What is it he wanted to talk about?" Shisui replied, light and easy. With no idea of the 20-foot-thick brick-wall he was about to be slammed into.

"A fourth Uchiha has emerged. An adult with Jiraiya-sama's approval and trust to remain inside of Konohagakure free of suspicion," the man reported.

Shisui…had to fight with all his might to stay conscious. His mouth dropped further than the floor, arms going limp as every…miniscule…minute…fiber of his being…clung to this possibility.

His world froze in the single instance. The words from the ANBU repeating, reverberating through his mind. Utter desperation came up to grasp them, warding off the reason and skepticism forming in the background.

"Wh….wha…h—hhuuu—hhhh! Hh! Another Uchiha!" the man exclaimed, desperately.

"How could that be, **allofhemwereaccountedforfollowingtheuprisingandeachweredead!**"

Somehow, the agent found a way to select each word as they blended together. "They are a complete anomaly. Though his has gained Jiraiya-sama's benefit of the doubt, sufficiently enough to extend the terms of the Clan Protection Act to them. All the Clan Heads are assembling now to learn of this man."

Faster than a blink, Shisui Uchiha was gone. The man was moving faster than ever before in his life; the Teleporter using his iconic body-flicker with total abandon, setting new records by the milliseconds.

_'Another Uchiha alive. Another Uchiha alive.'_ That single thought dominated his mind all the way to his destination.

Ahead of all the others, his race ended at Jiraya's desk. Planting both hands on the table and making both the Sannin jump.

"Is…it..true?" each word came with a breath; the man dominated with pure desperation.

Jiraiya understood immediately, nodding at the one-eyed head of the Uchiha clan. "It is."

...

"I never would imagine to find another Uchiha alive inside the village, unless Shisui became fast enough to let protection slip his mind one night. Yet now, you stand here, at a glance even heavier with age than I am," Itachi summarized, peering down from the edge of a bridge.

"Hmmmm~Hmmmmmm~!" chuckles slipped from the opposite being. "I never knew my brother to have a sense of humour, before."

The older Sasuke stood 2 meters away, keeping the full breadth of his sight trained on Itachi within the park they stood inside. Somehow, the steady trickle from the river below lent a calming sound to their surroundings; a warm night with a cooling breeze partnered to create a calming space for anyone who found it. An ironically placid space as the two eyes of conflicted bewilderment were waiting to collide.

The older Uchiha made the first move. Stepping forward, the man drew back the sleeve on his right forearm, revealing a fuinjutsu array. With a cloud of smoke, two objects appeared in-hand.

"Bingo-books?" Itachi questioned him. The man holding them nodded, handing both towards him at a respectable distance. "Look at the fresh one, then to the page marked within the other."

Taking the pair, Itachi examined the books, buying time with the precaution to discipline his own thoughts. A minute passed, and he cracked open the front on one. Noting the date of its release and the organization connected to its publication, he then began to flip through the pages, noting the different felons and what precious information was record about them.

Once it was complete, he closed to book, moving on the next. Sure enough, a page was marked, but nothing could have prepared him for what lay recorded on it.

Sasuke of the Rinnegan kept a careful watch on his brother. Every trace of Itachi's reaction met his expectations, up to the older Bingo-book dropping through space, clattering on the ground. Looking up, a desperate man begged him soundlessly; his face reflected a picture of horror, and shame.

_'These books! They-they carry the numbers, the ink, the fabrics—every detail is authentic with nothing that can suggest a forgery. But…if they are factual, why can I not imagine myself as-'_

"Wanted for the first-hand murder of every member of the Uchiha clan. A former ANBU within Konohagakure, who directly murdered nearly every Uchiha man, woman and child in a single night. Leaving only one survivor," the visiting Sasuke summarized.

Itachi's feet finally gave out, to find himself caught in the grasp of his additional brother. The older Sasuke moved the pair of them off the bridge, gently lowering Itachi to the soft grass off the pathway. Leaving the books behind, he didn't give any sign as the pair were retrieved from the ground.

_'The ANBU tailing me have sufficient skill, at least. They're close enough to hear what I spoke of to Itachi and are examining the same pages in the Bingo-book, now. As for him,'_ Sasuke decided, turning his attention back towards Itachi.

The native from the village they stood inside met his eyes with curiosity, his composure returned.

"I apologize. Thank you for your help, though why you showed me news such as that is another matter. Why not speak about such an event yourself?"

The older Sasuke merely looked on, motionless. "You likely would have disbelieved me if I had. Official statements can often be more dependable than the word of an unknown shinobi can ever be. Plus, I have learned the hard way not to often take someone's words as the complete truth without an outside source to assess it."

"A wise policy to follow. Now, can you tell me about this…other me. And the Uchiha Massacre listed in those books?" Itachi questioned, tentatively. Only to find a pair of eyes focusing on him in the dark.

With a deep breath, the Wanderer moved down to a seat beside his company and began to talk.

"I was born the son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha, with an elder brother five years ahead of me. Throughout my childhood I worshiped the ground that old brother walked across, even accompanying him to his own training exercises, hunting together for wild boar, or even fulfilling smaller jobs he came up to distract me," the man smiled, recalling a certain "Paw Encyclopedia."

"The Itachi that I knew graduated from the Academy at age of seven, surpassing every record they had. He advanced rapidly, even becoming Chunin by age ten, and becoming a prized figure to our father."

More stories came, of how Sasuke in his time was often in his brother's shadow but adored his brother completely. Of the time and praise their father had given him briefly to learn the Great Fireball jutsu; then departed from that subject.

"One night. I returned home well after dark, with full moon bright in the sky. I had been training hard for the entire day and was running to get there. Out a sudden, a single jolt of cold, focused action came, and I felt as the centre of it."

The older Uchiha's words grew deep, yet dethatched and cold. Itachi turned his eyes towards this man, pushing back the dread building in his throat just as he had the moment Fugaku Uchiha's life came to an end by his hand.

"When I reached the Uchiha District, every light was out, dark and quiet as a grave. Further on, several buildings had traces of death on them. Kunai and shuriken were stuck in their walls, splatters of blood were everywhere, and sparse enough to reflect they were dealt with precision, skill, and practiced ease."

"I started running, until I found two people, an Aunt and one Uncle, prostrated on the ground and with no trace of life. My thoughts immediately turned to my parents, and I was running to our home." In the last sentence, Sasuke's grew heavy and forced. As his audience leaned in, he took note of how the unseen ANBU shadows surround them were following along, then continued.

"Everywhere I looked, saw more and more of our clansmen killed; ninja, police-force members, even civilians. All were dead. When I reached our home, it had remained pristine from any trace of violence, but still empty and dark as a grave. I proceeded through it, and found those I was looking for. Both were dead, one laying over the over in pools of their own blood. And the one at fault looming over them."

"He was there, Itachi, I called to him, only to receive a kunai slicing past me to land in the far wall. It cut into my shoulder, my brother's eyes carrying callous apathy in their gaze. His Sharingans were active, but then it evolved even further, taking the same shapes of the ones that you carry, and a single word came."

"Tsukuyomi," Itachi murmured, recalling what had been shared earlier. Turning to face him, Sasuke nodded.

"I will tell more of the details later. When the Clan Heads are assembled and it will only need to be described, once," he explained, in tone demanding no contradiction. Itachi could only nod, his face remaining placid whilst a growing half of his mind digested the horror of inflicting such a terror onto his own brother; the centre of their family he carried unconditional love for, and the single one of their immediate family to return any love for him after Fugaku and Mikoto's banishment weeks before the Coup.

"After his jutsu came to a torturous end, I asked him why he did it. The only answer he gave, was to test the limits of his abilities," Sasuke continued.

"I tried to attack him and was stunned by one hit to my gut. All I could do was run, trying to claim it was a nightmare that would end. Once I reached the open street, there he was again, bearing down with a glare of ice."

"I tried to deny it, claiming such actions were not like him, and his only response was that had acted like the older brother I had desired in our childhoods for one reason. To discover how powerful I was. To find a worthy opponent to test the limits of his abilities. He declared that from his actions, I hated him. I had the desire to defeat him. And he would allow me to live for his own benefit, as I was one of the few who might awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Itachi's out-cry died in his throat. His entire body and soul felt heavy, the solid weight of an even worse horror landing on his shoulders.

"Your story sounds like a common one; the cautionary tales passed through the Uchiha from parent to child. Additionally, I cannot imagine myself willingly committing such a horrible act on the basis of legend."

"You should know, such tales are those often ignored between our clansmen; or at the very least, they are in my world." Sasuke replied, fixing Itachi with a hard stare. The other Uchiha frowned, a trickle of the truth slipping through his mind.

"Many things are often forgotten between the generations of the Uchiha-clan," the older Sasuke continued. "Itachi did refer to the Mangekyo Sharingan, and the higher mysteries of our eyes."

"He instructed me to find someone else I cared for. To let hatred drive every choice I made, every action I committed. To find someone I carried deeply for, then kill that being to gain the same power he carried. And then hunt him down to kill him, once I gained the same eyes as he had."

"I have deep reservations that you have even told my other-self…our…" Sasuke found himself searching for a word, and digesting the concepts around it. "Our, younger brother. I doubt you have spoken about Izanagi and Izanami with him, or even revealed your own Mangekyo Sharingan and details of the Eternal variant."

A gust of wind passed across everyone present. Not a sound was made; least of all from the native Uchiha from the village they stood inside.

_'How….Is he lying?'_

_'We are separate beings, yet this being is no less a part of the Sasuke I have known for years,' _the spy-master contemplated. _'He is very much a reflect of him, and from that consequence so is this alternative version of myself. How…? To do such a thing to our clan, to obsess over power at a price that high, and inflict the Tsukynomi on Sasuke of all beings…'_

_'The being he describes is nothing that I can imagine myself becoming,' _Itachi silently scrutinized._ 'Yet, this Sasuke caught my ploy about how such jutsu are rarely ever spoken of to any capacity by members of our clan. They were far from common, and not widely known by any of the clan while we still counted among the largest and greatest within Konoha.'_

_'What is more, I haven't—'_

"You don't believe me."

Sasuke's voice cut through Itachi's thoughts, his face turning aside. "Perhaps if you allow me to show you, in…my own…private way. You will understand what I'm talking about. And gauge them with your own eyes."

Itachi internally debated such a concept...then decided.

Activating his own eyes, they were soon met by the older Sasuke's. The latter's remained in its standard form, allowing the former's to evaluate them completely as Itachi was prepared for any illusions to be cast over them. Immediately, images, thoughts and more began transfer to his mind; the wanderer using his own genjutsu to share all he had spoken of, through illusions that conveyed the truth.

Several of the ANBU watched, intently. It last only moments, the ANBU watching even closer at the pair. Until they noticed Itachi.

Both his hands were trembling, his body shifting to draw into himself, and tears easy to spot in his eyes. The man's thoughts grew into a maelstrom, the sheer chaos too expansive to narrow his focus at one point. The man found himself questioning everything towards himself and his own life; all under the older Sasuke's watch. Closing his eyes, the spy-master drew on every ounce of will he possessed, working to salvage an ounce of composure from the inner storm tormenting his mind; twice over wilder and more destructive than the flames of Amaturasu.

Once it came, he faced the one who shared that horrible nightmare, begging for answers.

"Did you…how did you gain those eyes?"

The older Sasuke shook his head, his face stoic and ready. "The man who ended our clan with his own hands died minutes before I awakened my own Mangekyo Sharingan. Though I followed his words, I became the furthest thing from Itachi that I could be." The power and force this proclamation carried left none of the listeners with any doubt. Sasuke the Wanderer had spoken the truth, especially in his own eyes with the entire scope in-mind.

Closing both of his eyes, it was Sasuke's turn to muster all his exoteric-power to focus on those were who present, to ensure they witnessed what they expected to see, and what he desired for them to perceive.

Moments passed, then two matching Mangekyo Sharingan came into sight, in each of Sasuke's eye-sockets. "These eyes initially belonged to the Itachi who tortured me on the night you just witnessed through my genjutsu. I had learned about the curses of such jutsu in the midst of our confrontation with one-another and took his to supplement my own. These are Eternal Mangekyo Sharingans," he claimed. The pair of them remained there for a minute, then dissipated from everyone's sight.

"However, I committed many actions to accomplish that. Several that are now a source of shame," Sasuke stated. The man reached down to draw a single object from his hip. In the growing moonlight, the ninjas nearby could see it was Konohagakure forehead protector. Itachi didn't move as he saw it, while the unseen observers each grasped their weapons; on edge and ready to act.

A deep gouge was clear to spot through the centre of the headgear. The universal sight of a rogue-nin; a traitor.

"After he killed our clan, five years passed without any sight or word about Itachi. Until one day where he resurfaced, as a member of the Akatsuki." Itachi's jaw flexed at this piece of news, coaxing Sasuke's own gaze to narrow.

"Jiraiya informed me that you assumed control of his network following the massacre. Are they active here as…" Sasuke's question faded with his voice, a new realization gripping his mind. Rapidly, his thoughts were churning over the implications of Itachi's absence from the Akatsuki, and whom was forced to leave due to him.

"Is Orochimaru a member?" The other Uchiha was taken aback, eyes wide with surprise, again.

"Yes. Nearly one month passed, a C-rank mission to the Land of Rice Patties went awry. Orochimaru revealed himself to have subjugated the entire nation. Following that Hokage-sama requested for me to investigate the area and find any trace that could be found. Over the course of my work there, I did uncover hints that he was a member of them and is aiming to procure all of the Biju across the world."

Sasuke nodded at this news. "That is something of a surprise, then. In my world, both Itachi and Orochimaru were part of the Akatsuki together. Until he tried to take Itachi's eyes. The Sannin failed miserably and fled from them in the aftermath, terminating their association with one another."

"A handful of years later, Orochimaru did assault Konohagakure and succeeded in causing the Third Hokage's death. His efforts to destroy the village failed, though. And in the consequential weeks the Akatsuki infiltrated the village to seize one of their targets very early; Itachi, alongside one partner, Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi confronted the pair and were completely outmatched, leaving Kakashi to experience the Tsukynomi himself and fall into a coma. By fortune, their target was outside the village during that time. I learned that he had returned and tried to pursue him, catching both of them after finding their target. I was completely defeated, and the Tsukynomi was inflicted upon me again."

Looking down, self-admonishment welled-up within Sasuke's heart and soul. Reflecting an how that encounter had formed, the man made a silent admittance. _'I ran head-first to my own defeat that day. Even expecting the Chidori to immediately kill Itachi if I willed it happen with my rage. Even after waking up from Naruto's efforts to bring Tsuande to me, I only blamed myself for lacking enough power instead of realizing I fought with more reckless idiocy than Naruto ever did himself.'_

"After waking up entire weeks after, I was made an offer by Orochimaru."

"You were what!?" Itachi hissed, shooting to his feet, his guard sharper towards him. The observers heard the same, growing ready for any signal from Sasuke. Who barely moved anything further than a breath.

"At prior encounter, he inflicted his curse-mark on me," the man continued. "That power and temptation provided one avenue to accomplish what I desired away from Konoha or the individuals on my team who had proven themselves capable, reliable and persistent."

"After Itachi's attack, his subordinates approached me. To join him and gain the power I sought to kill him," Sasuke continued. "I decided to take it, leaving the village even as a true friend pursued me. We fought together, and I was tempted to follow Itachi's words and kill him to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan. Yet at the end, after I won the battle, I decided not to and simply left him there. I wanted to defeat Itachi in my own way, not from how someone else would dictate that I should."

Slowly, Itachi began to relax again, having been one of the few allowed the view the intimate details about Orochimaru's tokens from Jiraiya himself. The ANBU did not relax, although one of them did depart for a report of this matter.

"Three years later," Sasuke continued. "I gained all I could learn from Orochimaru, then killed him. Following that I assembled my own team to pursue Itachi and killed other members of the Akatsuki to locate him. In the end, I succeed in my goal. But that hatred still remained; until the same friend I defeated years ago caught up to me. We fought again, my left arm was taken by that fight, and the curse of hatred from our family was lifted from my eyes. For good."

The park grew quiet as the night. Even the wind became to lift as Sasuke's tale came to an end. His companion looked across, unsure of what he felt and completely abhorred by all that he'd learned to this point.

When an interruption came.

"Itachi-san. And you," an announcement broke their silence, with the arrival coming into view with a body-flicker.

"T…chrrr…" Itachi's voice became caught in his throat, coughing for a moment while Sasuke recognized this new being.

_'This man, it is the counterpart to Naruto and Sakura's squad leader when we rejoined, and the one Kakashi assigned to shadow Orochimaru after the war.'_

"Tenzo-san? What has brought you here?" Itachi questioned him.

"Hokage-sama and the other leading figures in the village have assembled, now. Shisui-sama got there first and is more than a little anxious to meet this visitor," Tenzo explained. "I've been assigned to accompany you both to the tower."

With a nod, both of the Uchiha's gathered themselves into a group. Itachi led the way as Sasuke followed him, and Tenzo remained behind the pair to keep each in-sight should a little intervention be necessitated.

...

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!"**

The entirety of Ichiraku's Ramen Shack nearly left the ground as a certain voice shook the block.

"Naruto, not so loud!" Kurenai hissed, chastising her student to prevent any bystanders from joining them. Not that those inside could really respond. Looking about, she found Teuchi standing empty-handed, having dropped his cooking tools to the ground. Ayame's hands flew to her mouth at this news, while Haku appeared oblivious to anything save this recent revelation.

Hinata and Naruto held the strongest reactions; one holding either shock or elation, the other shaken curiosity with tints of fear.

"But-but-but-but-but-but—bu-bu-ghaak!" Naruto spluttered around, looking about and struggling to keep any sense of himself. "Sensei…is…another Uchiha, is one really alive and back inside the village! Is it true!? Like, really, really true, ya know!"

"I do not believe," Haku spoke up, "that Kurenai-sensei would have any reason to deceive us, Naruto. Even so, how could this be true? And where would this being have been to occupy themselves to remerge now, at this time?"

The Jonin-sensei could not stop a smile, given towards her most astute pupil. "You certainly present some good questions, Haku-san. I can absolutely assure you, there is minimal doubt that he is an Uchiha. Lord Hokage ordered all the Jonin-sensei from your graduating class and Team Guy to meet him, and he is, quite honestly, nothing like any Uchiha I have met before."

At this piece of news, Kurenai watched each of her Genin growing hooked, while Teuchi and Ayame started to relax but remained sharp and apprehensive.

_'The civilians of the village might have reaction as these two have. Especially after all the casualties while the uprising came in full force,'_ the ruby-eyed woman reflected.

"To answer Haku's question, this Uchiha evidently was assigned a long-term mission by Hiruzen-sama while he was still the active Hokage prior to the Uchiha Uprising. The assignment was so intense and secretive that he was not aware of what is clan was planning."

Kurenai paused for a moment, watching the reactions from everyone present after rehearsing a story she and the other Jonin had agreed on after leaving the Hokage's office.

The surprise and awe that came were precisely as the illusionist calculated; crafting a minor lie to mislead their thoughts.

"After learning about what had befallen his clan, the Uchiha allotted to continue their mission without returning to the village yet, and announced to us that their primary loyalties are towards the well-beings of Konoha; while his opinions towards the clan were…surprisingly indifferent towards their choice to revolt but deeply concerned about those whom are still with us. Particularly Itachi-san and Sasuke's—"

"OH BOY, SASUKE!" Naruto shook the restaurant again with a shout.

"He's gonna be so excited! Another person from his family alive, this is so great for him!"

Everyone was blinking now. "Naruto-kun? Why are you so excited to hear about another Uchiha that came back here?" Hinata questioned him, warily.

"Uh? Well, why shouldn't I Hinata-chan? I mean, when I found out about Karin-nee-chan being an Uzumaki I was really happy to find another one after Mom and Dad talked about how most of them were killed. I bet Sasuke will feel the same way."

While some of the group found the boy's reasoning, they still carried a certain question. One that Kurenai gave voice to.

"It sounds like you have a strong perception towards him, Naruto. But from how competitive you can be towards Sasuke, it's left us a little puzzled about why you are so excited for him."

As it came to his ears, the boy's excitement began to simmer-down. Looking down at the ground, his eyes passed between everyone around him; then came to a rapid decision.

"Well, Kurenai-sensei. A long time ago back when we were still at the Academy, I found Sasuke sitting on his own by a river. He'd become really, really quiet and angry after…well, you know. And some people kept blaming him for it just 'cause he was around, like Ino."

The others all nodded at these words.

"Yeah, well. When I saw him all alone, I went and talked with him. I wanted to help him out because we both kinda suffered in the same way; the targets for other people's anger for what somebody else did. For him it was his clan, and for me the Kyubi," Naruto explained, rubbing one hand over the unseen seal down on his stomach.

"A lot of people back then were afraid of me because they thought I will let the Kyubi out one day like it did 12 years ago. Or because of people they lost during the attack and they threw that hatred at me even though I'm just it's container. Mom and Dad told me how it was because they need something to vent their hate towards and I'm an easy target."

"Sasuke was the same because of what the Uchiha did in the insurrection. And he suffered because he wanted to lash out at somebody but there wasn't anyone to vent those frustrations on. I told all of this to Sasuke and he was confused. The guy even asked if I wanted to lash out at everyone who mistreated me. And I kinda do."

"WHAAAT!" "NARUTO-KUN!" Haku and Hinata both shouted out, perplexed. Neither had heard of Naruto talking about this before; Kurenai even bit her lip, thinking back towards why Sasuke had nearly destroyed Neji, and if Naruto would do the same if someone provoked him over different Jinchuriki.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't actually do that," the boy told them, confused. "I mean, that would be bad and only make things worse like what happened with Sasuke and Neji today. Besides, I have you guys, I have my sisters and brother, Mom and Dad and so many others that help me deal with it. Sasuke didn't have that many friends, and the only family let he's got are his brother and Shisui."

Naruto paused for a moment. Recalling everything he and Sasuke had talked about back then. While the others made their own reflections towards the youngest Uchiha in the village. Hinata especially, stuck in an uncomfortable seat.

_'Some inside of the Hyuga clan have spoken about Sasuke-san very strongly. But, did any of them do the same towards Naruto-kun when we were toddlers and children? Allowing their prejudice to form the thoughts they carried against both of them?'_ She reflected in silence.

"So when I talked with Sasuke," Naruto continued.

"I promised that I would be his friend and if he had a problem, he could count on me to help him with it. That's why I'm happy to think about how Sasuke will be happy to have another person from his clan still alive and he might bond with them. I mean, his brother fought really hard against their clan and they barely see one another now. So, he doesn't have the kind of people with him like I do. Someone else might make his life a little easier."

With that, Naruto explanation ended. Leaving those in the audience stunned to their core.

Even Teuchi looked impressed and Ayame was at a loss about what to say. Kurenai caught herself recalling the older Sasuke's comments about his younger-self and Neji becoming led beyond their hatred and prejudice by others around them.

Haku especially grew reflective, seeing how both of them would act in that way and even probing an uncomfortable thought about his own past. _'Could the anger towards my own people for our Bloodline Limit have started in a similar light? Until some began to react against their prejudices and drove the situations to escalate?'_

Hinata's mouth was in a perfect 'O' thinking even deeper towards how Neji had treated Sasuke and the resulting consequences. Seeing Sasuke-san's response in a different light; _'Neji-nee-san was acting a little bit like the bad people that Naruto-kun described. Shizune-sensei, Sakura-chan and Karin-chan are on Sasuke-san's team but he still doesn't have many people like Naruto-kun does. Maybe…would Naruto-kun acted like that if he was all alone with the burden of the Kyubi, and someone gloated him about it? Or if Neji-nee-san experienced such suffering and would think his own actions justified?'_

"I am somewhat surprised to hear about this, Naruto," Haku spoke-up. "But looking back, it is easy to see your perspective towards Sasuke-san. The two of you really do share a particular bond through how you have lived, and you reached out to him rather than focusing only on yourself. It is very impressive."

"Indeed. Naruto, I'm especially glad to hear such an outlook from you," the genjutsu-mistress answered. "And I'm sure all of the Hokage would feel the same; Fifth-sama especially."

Naruto's smile grew larger than before. Leaving the boy rubbing his head, with a blush at their praises.

"Oh, yeah! After all, I want to be the Hokage one day, too. A job like that is about looking out for everyone in the village without bias or anything," Naruto continued, basking in their praise. "Sure, I'm not as close with Sasuke as I am with you guys. But I'm glad he's got another clan-member. I wanna meet them too, to show them even if other people don't like the Uchiha, not everybody is like that."

"Well then," Kurenai continued, "you will certainly not need to wait very long for that. The four of us are meeting him in-person tomorrow, with the other Genin Squads."

...

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! ANOTHER OF THOSE FUCKING MURDERERS ARE BACK!? AND THE HOKAGE JUST ALLOWED THE BASTARD TO WALTZ IN SCOT-FREE!"**

Shikamaru and Choji both covered their ears, while Asuma winced at the pain his eardrums were thrown into. The leader of the Tactical Squad had brought two his own Genin to a clearing in the Nara-clan's estates, deciding to grab the lazy third-member closer to home and avoid his gripping about walking around so late.

After telling them the same story Kurenai had, Ino literally exploded; profanities flying out towards this news faster Choji running through a barbeque buffet.

More followed, with Ino pacing around throwing her arms everywhere at this 'outrage' while Asuma tried to wait it out.

"I'm almost willing to bet on my credentials as Tsunade-sama's student that he will want revenge. Asuma-sensei, any decent ninja would be furious at so many deaths within their clan. This new Uchiha likely will create more trouble and kill others like the rest of his murderous kinsmen did!"

Ino's hands were turning over themselves in her grasp, recalling the chaos from the massacre, and the consequences. Her mind began listing off ways to stop them, and a source to narrow-on for why it had come about. "They must be a risk to how safe Konoha is, and with the Chunin Exams running right now things are even more exposed than ever. The Hokage must be a total, Kami-forsaken asshole for—"

**"INO!"** Asuma bellowed in his own outrage. Each of the Genin froze in their places, the upcoming Yamanaka-head especially; cowering in the shadow of her sensei. Asuma was angry, a feat rare enough to leave the girl shaking in her shoes.

"Speak in that way about Hokage-sama again and there will be serious trouble, girl," the man almost snarled at her. "Any ninja may disagree with a decision made by him but keep such opinions silent. Even the Clan Heads, your father especially, gave the Hokage's position it's due respect, and followed his decrees accordingly."

Ino stumbled back, driven into total silence at her sensei's scolding. While the man could see his point was made, glancing aside to find Choji and Shikamaru in a similar state; lesser, but still afraid. Choji actually glanced towards Ino before snapping his eyes back to Asuma.

The former guardian-ninja took a deep sigh, letting himself relax then gesture towards her with a nod. Choji ran over to place one arm around his friend. She quickly began to lean on him, almost gulping down air into her near-paralyzed lungs.

"Ino, you know I still miss your Dad too, and all of us lost some family during that uprising. But maybe blaming this guy is the wrong way to go about it. I mean, the Hokage wouldn't led him back inside if there was a risk like that. His own wife, Naruto's mom, was almost killed by Uchiha too," Choji tried to point-out.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. "Choji's right Ino. On top of that, one of the Uchiha, Itachi-san, actually worked harder than anyone to stop them, and killed the most Uchiha himself that night. That other one Shisui also looked like a decent guy. This Uchiha is probably the same."

"That's right," Asuma spoke up. "Ino, there were a few Uchiha who saved my life over the years before they rose up against the village. One of them was the most selfless and altruistic guy I ever met. He'd do anything and everything to help others, even winding-up late to the Academy and for missions because of it and died during the War to save both his teammates." The Sarutobi described, thinking back about Obito.

"This new one that came back was dispatched on a long-term mission from Lord Third before the Uprising's planning-stages kicked-up. He was left out by his own clan when it happened, and after learning about how they had rebelled and been mostly killed-off he declared his loyalties were the Konoha and those who were still alive."

"Heck, the other sensei and I were introduced to him by Fifth-sama just a couple hours ago," Asuma continued. "Everyone was worried over what he'd think and say, and the guy threw us for a total loop. He's nothing like any Uchiha I've ever met before. Even after learning what happened between Sasuke and Neji in the prelim's, this Uchiha didn't bat an eye and declared how anger had nearly destroyed his clan several times and his path was his own to choose from."

"You all are going to meet him tomorrow and I swear a lot of surprise will be in-store. Still, it won't be for a long time," Asuma promised grinning straight towards Choji.

"I want both of you to help out Choji to prepare for the Finals coming up. Actually, Ino. If you do pitch in then not only could you improve for the next time in the Exams, but Choji might win some payback from the Kumo-nin who knocked you out of the running."

That turned Ino's personality into a one-eighty. Grinning at the idea, she was jumping with joy at the chance. "Yeah, you can count of it sensei. I'll help with everything I've got! And Choji, you're the only one from us who made it through, so delivering an awesome job to show what the Tactical Squad can do is everything! It's ahead of anything, even barbeque!"

Ino spun around and pointed one figure down in front of the Akichimi. "Until that match, no special barbeque at all, only to maximize your calorie-control techniques. And if you win against the girl who beat me, then I'll treat you to an all-you-can-eat buffet!"

The promise came out before she could stop herself, the girl couldn't even move as her words came echoing back through her mind. Asuma himself nearly dropped his cigarette and Choji's face went from horrified at such a condition to a new fire at such a promise.

Shikamaru would have said something, but his mind was more than a little preoccupied.

_'I hope Asuma-sensei is right about this new Uchiha. Knowing these conditions, the rest of the leading figures will probably assemble to discuss what to think about him; including my Dad. Some people will developed the same reaction that Ino had and speak out against them. I just hope that whomever this guy is, he wasn't close to Mikoto Uchiha. I'm still a little scared to get close to Sasuke in-case he's angry about how my Dad killed her, like how he reacted towards Neji a short time ago. So, so, so troublesome.'_

...

"So, that's about it. Tomorrow, we're going to meet another from the Uchiha clan before getting started on Tamaki's training for the finals," Kakashi wrapped up.

The man was at Team 7's training grounds with his Genin. Each of them learning the same news as the others out across the village.

Shino fixed his glasses, while Kiba and Akamaru almost growled. But Tamaki surprised them all with a shout of excitement.

"WHOOOO! This is great, I've gotta share it with Grandma! She and Sasuke-san will both be happy to hear it. I wonder if she'll even know this guy really well?" the girl pondered, drawing one hand to her chin with a pensive look on her face.

"Hmmmm. Kakashi-sensei?" Shino asked him. "How could this man have been absent from the village during the uprising? I am asking since the Uchiha were highly renown for their loyalty to one-another. And should he have opposed the course of action both decided on, would the Uchiha not have tried to eliminate him before launching their coup? It seems illogical that they would expect him to simply fall-in-line if he was opposed to their beliefs and decisions as Shisui-san and Itachi-san consequentially were."

"Oh, Shino, don't be so skeptical," Tamaki called over. Drawing attention from all of her team. "Itachi-san even got kicked-out from his clan around a month before the uprising happened, and the others didn't do anything to him before everything went to hell."

"Huh? Where didya get that from, cat-lady? And how can we be sure this new guy won't be a dangers just if he didn't do anything against the Uchiha like Itachi-san did?" Kiba growled at her.

Tamaki frowned at the boy, hard. "My family has been friends with the Uchiha for years, dog-boy. Itachi-san actually came and visited Nekobaa and I after he was kicked-out, just before we moved here the Konoha. And let's meet this guy before throwing around blame like that. You sound like Neji from earlier today, blaming someone for what another person did instead of learning more about them!"

Soon insults were flying between the cat-summoner and Inuzuka-member. Shino sighed deeply while Kakashi moved between them.

"Alright, that's enough you two. Kiba, the other senseis and I met with this guy and I believe he can be trusted. Honestly, he didn't seem too perturbed about the Uchiha Uprising, and displayed great wisdom and humility, more than any other person I've known, except for one. Hokage-sama does trust him, and if you're worried, save the questions for tomorrow when we meet him."

Each of the Genin grumbled a bit before nodding at their teacher. Meanwhile, Shino continued to roll over different possibilities through logical deduction.

_'I only hope Neji-san will take this news well. Why? Due to his recent treatment at the hands of an Uchiha.'_

...

"Uhh…..um….G-Guy-sensei. Can you say all that again, please?" Tenten's voice came. The girl was in a hospital room with her entire team. Lee was nearly as gob-smacked as she was, taking their teacher's words as the complete, unquestionable truth. Might Guy was nearly unrecognizable, his face conveying a deep sense of seriousness none of the Genin had ever seen before.

"Well, Tenten, another Uchiha just arrived back inside of the village. One apart from Shisui-san, Itachi-san and Sasuke-san. Each of the Konoha-Jonin with a student in the finals met with them at Hokage-sama's invitation, and the clan-heads are about the do the same around now."

"This being was, from…all the accounts, dispatched on a mission by the last Hokage years ago and only returned now after completing it. He's quite a calm and collected one, even more cool and composed than Kakashi, and very, very, very different from any of the others who were the clan."

"All of us will meeting with him tomorrow with the other Genin-teams."

With his message delivered again, the Taijutsu-master locked his eyes on the student lying in a bed.

Neji had almost grown paler, with worry clear across his face. The boy had to swallow several times before clear, coherent thoughts came back to his mind. _'How could one of them still be alive? Where were they when the uprising happened, and how could they have been left out of any consequential-actions? Does this being plan to deceive the Hokage, or did fate favor them enough to be spared any such consequences?'_ Neji continued to ponder over this, until jumping with a shout.

"Neji-san?" Lee had touched his shoulder, nearly driving the Hyuga to send a palm-strike at his arm. "Forgive me. Guy-sensei has been trying to speak with you, and not responding can be unyouthful."

Looking over at his instructor, Neji took a few calming breaths under the man's watchful gaze.

"Neji, this may be something further you should hear about."

With a nod from the boy, Guy looked about at Tenten and Lee, then took a deep breath. "After we met him, Shizune-san and Asuma-san gave voice to their concerns over how the villagers would react to learning about this Uchiha. The consequences from your match with Sasuke-san today were also raised."

Folding his arms, Guy's face slipped into an admonishing frown; one his students rarely ever witnessed towards themselves. "I am aware you do not respond to the same discipline-measure I share with Lee. So with that method less effective here, I must only hope you hear my words and take them deeply to heart."

Closing his eyes, the man missed the looks of relief from both Tenten and Neji at such assurance. Until more news came forth.

"During our encounter with him, Asuma and I both spoke up about the opinions you expressed towards Sasuke-san, followed with his reactions and the consequences from both. And, this new Uchiha's response left even the Hokage lost for words," the sensei shared with a shrug.

"He spoke about discrimination, blind hatred, and the fog of ignorance. Something the other Uchiha here in the village have suffered from, and that all members of their clan have faced at one point in their history. All of which that can be decided by a single choice to every person: to reshape the world by imposing their power upon it or accepting the world and themselves to grow through it. But even with such tragic cases, nobody who experiences them are alone through such trial when they come to a head."

"This new Uchiha proclaimed that hatred has been the downfall of his clan many times before, and their salvation was often the comrades beside them; guiding those they care about through their struggles. He proclaimed that young Sasuke-san was in the wrong and was certain he would learn to correct himself through the bonds made with his comrades. He even expressed his own optimism that that same would happen to you, through your own bonds with those around you."

The room grew quite at this point. The implications of Guy's words touching each of his students, all in various ways.

Standing tall, the dramatic man raised one fist to the arm, clenching it in same. "I will confess, I did assume some responsibility over what transpired. You are my students, and such failures must extend to all who are connected to them. For now, I must ask for each of you to take such a lesson to heart, as we go forward as we prepare Tenten-san for her own place in the Finals!"

"Yosh-Guy-sensei!" Lee shouted with glee. Standing at attention, his eyes were brighter than a sun. "I am ready to aid with Tenten-san's training at your orders to do so. I have even been writing up my ideas for ways to improve her skills, sir!" holding up a notebook he'd been writing in for some hours, now.

Tenten nearly groaned at what such ideas could be. But she pushed it down underneath a more professional mentality. "Alright, Lee. I actually could you a lot of your help, especially with who my opponent is. That Gaara's sand-shield is going to be a real pain to contend with, especially from different ways he might use it that didn't come up in the Prelim's."

Taking her own shortcomings towards medical ninjutsu to heart, the aspiring weapons-master had developed a very balanced outlook towards different strengths and shortcomings from herself, her missions, her opponents and more. Gaara's display had been more than impressive and she could not conceive of any weapon with the speed or force to get through it.

_'Unless I find a better weapon to use on him, fast, I won't have the time to practice with it for the Finals. If that's the case, I might need a better way to use my weapons to get ahead of him, like that substitution with a kunai that nailed a win for me, today,'_ she reflected.

Neji didn't speak, finding himself extremely reflective over how a member of such an infamous clan could display half of the humility Guy had described. _'Perhaps…I may need to encounter this new-comer for myself. And deliver the same questions to him to uncover further answers.'_

...

Elsewhere across the village, Karin Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno were each walking together with their sensei. Shizune had retrieved both of the girls after departing from the other Jonin, guiding the pair towards the Uchiha's apartment to meet their final team-member.

At their destination, Sakura and Karin were left in the lobby by a mindful Shizune, who went up to the right apartment and used a key Shisui had shared with her to walk right inside. There, she found a shadow-clone siting by the door; sharing a look of pure concern with it.

"I've seen them enough to recognize you are a clone of Itachi-kun. He left you behind to protect Sasuke while he went to find the…older Sasuke that arrived her?"

The clone nodded to her. "I see," Shizune continued. "Would you mind waking him up? Karin and Sakura are here with me to talk about our new arrival, and it may be better if they do not see Sasuke in his sleep-wear," the woman frowning at the less professional habits her pupils often displayed.

"I will stay with Sasuke afterwards until his brother and Shisui return."

Nodding, the clone walked towards Sasuke's bedroom while Shizune remained by the door. fifteen minutes later, Sasuke came out in a regular pair of shorts and a shirt, and a deeply concerned looking towards his teacher.

"Shizune-sensei. I…is this still about what I did with Neji today?" the young, struggling boy asked, pensively. Shaken a little by the difference between him and his older-counterpart, Shizune didn't reply immediately.

Until a sharp knock came on the door. "Shizune-sensei? Sasuke-kun? Are you both in there?" Karin's familiar shout came from the hall. Shaken form her musings, Shizune stole a glance at the clock, then answered the door.

"I instructed you both to wait downstairs until I came back. I may have taken a while but remember to have patience in any role that you have, especially as aspiring medical-nin," she lightly admonished the pair. Scolded properly, both of the girls apologize before they were let inside.

Looking around, Sakura took in the apartment with reverence. '_This is really Sasuke-kun's home? It's very, very neat. There doesn't seem to be a lot of pictures or decorations around-wait!'_ a handful of photos on the walls and tables drew her attention; one of them with a pair of adults standing beside Sasuke: a women with her hands on his shoulders, and a teenager positioned off to the side.

Looking away quickly, Sakura could deduce who they were and wanted to avoid attention from the others towards it.

"Sensei? What is going on?" Sasuke questioned her. Looking close to the woman, she nodded at the clone, which dissolved quickly as she drew a breath.

"All of you, sit down on the couch together. Immediately."

Recognizing the crisp command in her voice, each of the Genin complied. Once they were seated, Shizune looked her eyes on to Sasuke. "The Uchiha. One of them has come back to the village. A fourth Uchiha who arrived this afternoon and reported to the Hokage's office."

No…body…moved. Their reactions were near-precisely what Shizune had envisioned. Sakura grew quiet, raising both hands to her mouth and not muttering a sound. Karin shouted in awe, shooting to her feet and questioning if this was real. Her sensei did not answer, her attention focused only on one of them. Sasuke's eyes grew the size of dinner-plates, his form unmoving. Until he began to shake, his eyes blinking to show a familiar set of pupils; the emotions from this news coursing through him.

Immediately, Sasuke shot from his seat faster than a kunai; stopping only at a distance by Shizune's hand. "How…how could this be," his voice quiet, with the weight a world behind it; his world. "This cannot be the truth! Sensei, nothing else can—"

"Sasuke-kun," a sharp response came from Shizune. Placing both hands on his shoulders, she met his eye with her own. "Have you ever known me to lie about anything? To either you or any of my Genin that would be unacceptable. I am aware of how crucial this is to you, to Itachi-kun and Shisui."

"I swear. Another Uchiha is here inside the village, alive and well." At her promise, Sasuke began to find a semblance of focus again. Looking back, he recalled meeting her prior to the downfall of the Uchiha, growing even closer after she began dating with Shisui, becoming one of the only people outside his clan to remain close with them.

"Who are they!?" the boy demanded. "Where were they when our clan was destroyed!? What are they doing back here, now?" desperation to fill the gaps in this case filled each of Sasuke's words. Karin and Sakura shared his curiousity, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with him, starring up at their instructor.

With a deep breath, Shizune conveyed the same story each of the other Genin had received that night. It took some time as each of the students kept interrupting her, or each other, with questions. Shizune herself avoided them, steering the matter towards the subject at-hand, while highlighting their opinion towards Sasuke's actions in the Preliminaries.

Hearing what they said, a fresh wave of bewilderment came over the youngest Uchiha. To envision a person who such an evidently neutral stance towards their clan, to the village and all that entailed sounded nothing like what the boy had witnessed before.

"Sasuke-kun." At hearing his name, the younger Sasuke looked up to his sensei again. "I am almost certain that you will have a lot of questions to ask this Uchiha. He has requested for his name not to be shared yet, until you meet them in-person."

"Yeah but how long a wait could that be, Shizune-sensei?" Karin spoke up. "Where are they even, especially since they haven't met the rest of their clan yet! Can't the Hokage let them come here, now?" she demanded. Coming from a near-extinct clan herself, the girl could sympathize with a belief for the sparse few left with family to connect with each other.

Shizune took another deep breath, preparing for what came next.

"The Hokage called an assembly to meet this Uchiha, with Hiruzen-sama present to explain the context of the mission they were dispatched on. The Hokage does stand behind them, and Shisui will be present as well. Along with the rest of the Clan Heads throughout the village."

"Itachi-kun is also there, and he will likely be allowed to come here once the meeting is concluded."

* * *

**End.**

**And that is a wrap for Chapter 2.**

**We hope everyone found Itachi and Sasuke.R's encounter amusing. Animephilosopher1 modeled some elements from the early stages of the climatic fight between the brothers in-canon. Here, Sasuke.R still retained the skills he'd developed to face his brother, while "Son of the Sannin" Itachi was not prepared for such a genjutsu-duel in the same manner and here is using an inferior Mangekyo Sharingan compared to Sasuke.R, and he his awareness was distracted by such a revelation.**

**[1]-Within "Son of the Sannin," Itachi would be aged 17-18. While here, older-Sasuke was displaced from after the Events of "Naruto: the Last" and prior to the wedding between Naruto and Hinata. This would leave him between 19-20 years old within the current place of "The Two Twisted Timelines."**


End file.
